


It's Not Gay If You're Just Helping A Bro Out

by MalisonQuill, RexBrickowski



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Consensual, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Half-Human, Half-dinosaur men, Humor, M/M, Multi, Multiple Universes Colliding, Self-cest, Smut, and the unfortunate things a poor half raptor man has to deal with, lego movie au, sharing is caring, technically, they more or less do their own thing together tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalisonQuill/pseuds/MalisonQuill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexBrickowski/pseuds/RexBrickowski
Summary: The "Rex Squad"--a group of "Rexes" going by Rocket, Rem, and (unsurprisingly) Rex--were quite happy doing their own thing, living together alongside their raptor crew on the Rexcelsior, enjoying one another's company. But after a random incident brought another Rex to their timeline: a half-human, half-raptor by the name of Rex Brickowski, things were kind of put on hold. Nonetheless, they all became fast friends, and worked together to get RB back home.But as unfortunate timing would have it, the poor half-dinosaur soon found himself in the middle of the raptors' mating season, causing rather... frustrating side affects.And after putting up with it for weeks, and trying everything they could, they realize that there's really only one way to stop RB's frustrations once and for all...
Relationships: Emmet Brickowski/Rex Dangervest, Rex/Rex/Rex/Emmet
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	It's Not Gay If You're Just Helping A Bro Out

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to what is our first proper try at writing something smutty! We co-wrote this surprisingly quickly, and we also had a lot of fun doing it! Though don't be fooled, this has a majority of sweet fluff in it too ;3
> 
> It's kind of crazy what a random idea and the sudden urge to write can lead to! None of us were expecting a 31k fic to come of this. But hey, Mali and I can be real jerks to our boys sometimes, about dang time they just have a good time. XD They deserve it!
> 
> In case you need/want more context about who all these guys are, here's some info! 
> 
> For more about half-raptor/ Roarsome Rex Brickowski, check out the Roarsome Rex AU -> https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506086 and this post -> https://malisonquill.tumblr.com/post/188893849255/roarsome-brickowski-au
> 
> For the Squad, here's a masterpost I made for them! - > https://brickowskibois.tumblr.com/post/188720968642/list-of-my-alternate-universe-characters-part-1

RB sat at the kitchen table on the Rexcelsior, clutching a half drank cup of coffee as he stared at it tiredly. 

He’d not been up too long, but luckily what little time he’d spent awake had been  _ uneventful. _ It was a nice respite after the last few weeks. He hoped that the time he and the others had spent off the Rexcelsior yesterday would have been enough to stop his  _ little problem, _ but he knew from years of experience dealing with this (and everything  _ else _ about being half raptor) that that was very wishful thinking. He guessed he’d just have to wait and see how things went today. Maybe for once his luck would change, and he’d finally catch a break... 

Sighing, he lifted his mug and took another long sip. But as he slowly put it back down, he heard three sets of footsteps approaching from the hallway outside, accompanied by distant voices.

Gradually, the two strikingly similar voices came into his enhanced earshot, at the tail end of a conversation.

"... make breakfast this time." a gruff voice was saying. 

"You're sure about that? Because I'm pretty sure I could handle it just fine by myself!" a gentler, more relaxed tone responded.

"Things are less likely to go to absolute shit if we're working together, yeah?" 

"... No… no, that's not how that works at all."

"Mornin', Roarsome!" The cheerful greeting was followed by the equally cheerful Rem as he stepped into the room, both Rexes not far behind. Rex nodded in greeting, and Rocket gave him a small wave.

All three of them were still in their pyjamas, and Rocket even wore a pair of dinosaur slippers on his feet. They all had made sure to button up their shirts completely, in an attempt to be as decent as possible for their unfortunate guest. You couldn't say they weren't trying. After all, Rocket rarely slept with a shirt on in the first place!

RB looked up at them with a smile, giving them all a slight wave of his own.

"Mornin’ fellas."

As he lowered his hand though, he noticed something. There was something different in the air. He idly took a curious sniff… and in an instant, he wished he hadn't. The scent was one that had become all too familiar recently. 

Quickly he lifted his mug and tried to distract himself with its bitter smell, but unfortunately the damage was done. That  _ other  _ scent was firmly stuck in his mind yet again, and of course, it did the one thing he was desperately hoping he’d be able to avoid today. He looked down with a grimace, throwing a hand to his face and groaning in exasperation.

"Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me…  _ Again!?" _ He growled, as he noticed his pants suddenly felt a little  _ too  _ tight. 

"Why?! Why does  _ everything _ have to be hard???"

In a rough motion, he shoved his mug away from him, threw his arms flat on the tabletop, and slammed his head down between them. 

"Why can’t anything  _ ever  _ go easy for me?!"

The trio that had just entered the room startled, all of them turning to RB in surprise. Rocket was the first one to put together what he was going on about, and he grimaced in sympathy.

"Ah, no,  _ again? _ Thought for sure getting out and clearing your head would, ah… help, at least…"

Rem caught on as well, and immediately looked sheepish. RB  _ had _ warned them about his sensitive sense of smell, after all. "... I thought, I dunno, that just one little kiss wouldn't hurt… Y-you can smell 'it' just from that, huh…?" 

A slightly muffled sound, halfway between an  _ "uh huh" _ and a whine, came from RB as he had his head pressed against his now crossed arms on the table. 

Rex shook his head, frowning. "Has it gotten better at  _ all??" _

Slowly RB lifted his head and looked up at them, propping up his elbow and resting his cheek in his hand as he looked at the trio with an almost exhausted look.

"It  _ was. _ A little at least… Woke up just fine and thought I might have gotten over it, but, ah… Apparently  _ not…" _

He sighed yet again, running his hand through his dark blue hair before he grasped at it tightly. 

"Urgh… _mating_ _season…_ The many joys of being part raptor, huh? Just a boat load of fucking fun(!)" 

He growled quietly, looking down at his mug in disdain.

"I’d love nothing more than to not have to deal with all this shit, and just be  _ normal  _ again… Like you guys…"

Rocket and Rem exchanged a look. Rex gave a quiet cough, suddenly very interested in the souvenir magnets on the fridge. 

Rocket was the one who finally spoke up, still looking at Rem, but addressing RB. "Listen, uh… we've been talking, and… well, we had the thought, that…" He huffed softly, before finally turning to face RB. "We had a hunch that this wouldn't completely work. Clearing your head was just a temporary fix, at best. There really is only one way we can fix this for good, yeah?"

Rocket paused, letting the implications of that sink in before continuing. Rem flushed deeply, looking at the floor. Rex continued to be utterly mesmerized by the magnets.

Rocket cleared his throat, eyes drifting down to the tabletop. Seemed not even he was immune to the awkwardness of this situation. "It's clear that you're having a really rough time with this. And since we have a solution, why don't we just, you know… utilize it?" 

"We know that it's just a last resort!" Rem quickly added, looking up. "If you'd, uh…  _ rather not,  _ that's okay! It's all up to you! We just, well… yeah," Rem finished lamely, blushing harder.

Rex gave a small nod behind him.

RB looked over the trio, almost stunned. They’d all brushed off that idea the last time it had been brought up, for a number of reasons. But that had been almost three weeks ago now. An extra three weeks that RB had suffered through, and gotten more and more  _ frustrated  _ in every sense of the word. This problem had not only been a physical and highly embarrassing pain to deal with, but it had also stalled his ability to work and get back home to his own timeline, which again, had only added to his many frustrations about everything. So he looked down at his hands for a long moment as he thought about it. About  _ that option _ that’d been laid out for him… 

And after a couple silent minutes, he looked the others in the eye again.

"You know what? I think…"

He paused, glancing back at his hands as he wrung them together nervously.

"I-I think… maybe we should…" 

Rem's eyes widened slightly, before he blinked in surprise and looked away quickly, biting down on his lower lip.

Rex glanced over at them, but turned back to the fridge before anyone could catch his expression.

Rocket, for his part, nodded slightly, giving RB a lopsided smile. "Sounds like a plan." He put his hands on his hips, glancing over his shoulder at the counter with a thoughtful frown. "... Would you rather this wait until after breakfast, or…?" 

RB threw a quick look Rocket’s way, before staring down at the table again and biting his lip. 

"Y-yeah… Think it might be good to have some time to get used to the idea…"

He shook his head, trying to shrug off some of his already growing nerves, and put on a slightly wobbly grin.

"Plus, ah, don’t wanna do… Something like  _ that _ on an empty stomach… R-r-right...?" He said, with forced chuckle.

"My thoughts exactly!" Rocket clapped his hands together, causing the other three men to jump slightly. "Rex! Since you're the closest, mind pulling out the eggs and milk? I think I'll try my hand at the pancake recipe RB gave us!" 

Rex snorted. "That's a horrible idea." He did as he was asked, however, pulling open the fridge. 

"Hey, it can't go too badly, not with the chef himself supervising!" He winked at RB, before turning to grab a pan by the stove.

Rem, shaken from his stupor, nodded, smiling as well. "Yeah, he can give us some pointers!" 

_ "Us?" _ Rocket snorted. "I think not, breakfast is on  _ me _ today!! You two go sit down!"

Rem pouted, while Rex set down the eggs and milk on the counter with a chuckle. "Whatever you say, boss."

He was clearly just trying to ease the tension in the air… but to his credit, it seemed to be working. Rex and Rem seemed much more relaxed as they moved to sit at the table alongside RB. And even he became visibly less tense as he watched Rocket start to gather more and more bits that he needed. It was quite amusing to watch him, obviously trying to remember everything as he moved about the kitchen with confidence, yet with a subtle hint of cluelessness. And after a few minutes, Rocket looked over everything he’d laid out with a pleased grin, but RB couldn’t help but chuckle, as he noticed that one  _ tiny _ ingredient he’d forgotten: The flour. 

He decided to wait and see if Rocket had realised his mistake. After all, if Rocket spent a little longer fumbling about in the kitchen, then that’d mean they’d eat later, and in turn, be able to put off what they needed to do for just that little bit longer. 

Maybe RB had decided he’d had enough, and that they really needed to  _ do it, _ but still… He couldn’t deny that his nervousness about the whole thing was growing in the back of his mind, more and more with each passing moment. 

But that was something he could consciously worry about  _ later. _ Right now, the only thing he wanted on his mind was enjoying a nice breakfast with his friends. 

\-----

Unfortunately, Rocket's struggle to make breakfast could only stall things so much, and inevitably, breakfast was over much sooner than RB would have liked.

After they'd gotten dressed and done few necessary chores, such as feeding RJ and the raptors, they'd taken a quick coffee break, probably more to just delay what was to come than anything else. 

When they had started walking from the kitchen, they had tried to keep a thread of small talk going… It soon became apparent that idle chatter was the last thing they were focusing on, however, and the conversation died. The silence left behind made RB feel less like he was being taken to a bedroom, and more like he was being led to a dungeon… 

Wait. Did they have a sex dungeon? Did he even  _ want _ to know if they had a sex dungeon??? That wasn't where they were going right????...

RB shook his head to clear it. That was just his nerves talking, that was all…

Even so, he glanced about him nervously as they walked.

"We actually just recently turned this room into a bedroom," Rocket suddenly said out of the blue, in another attempt at small talk. "Haven't had the chance to use it yet, actually, so…" Rocket trailed off, his witty comment about  _ 'breaking in' _ dying on his lips as he caught RB's tense expression. Rocket cleared his throat, looking straight ahead again.

"And here it is! Sorry for the long walk, this room had the easiest doorway to fit the mattress through." Rocket stepped forward, punching in his excessively long code and opening the large door.

RB found himself tensing slightly as the door slid open (probably still caught up on the whole  _ "sex dungeon" _ thought), and was taken by surprise by how plain the room was. It was furnished rather simply, with a dresser, a desk and chair, two bedside tables, one decorated with a framed photo of the squad from some kind of tourist attraction, the other with a lamp that lit the room with a warm glow… but what immediately demanded attention was the giant bed that took up almost a quarter of the entire room on its own. 

He was quite surprised to see that they had a bed  _ that big. _ So much so, that it made him forget his worries for a moment, as Rocket and the others led the way in. He didn’t even know they made beds so big. It was larger than  _ his! _ And given how his had enough room to have a 7’6" dinoman comfortably sprawled out on it, was certainly saying something! 

But after a moment of thinking about it, he realized why  _ the three of them _ might need something a little more… roomy. And with that thought, his nervousness from earlier came crashing back down around him. 

Here he was… With the other three… And they were... about to…

He swallowed, looking away from the bed and down at the suddenly  _ much more _ interesting floor. 

"So, uh…" He started, immediately drawing all the others’ attention on him. He looked back up at them, his eyes (unknowingly to him) going wide as he felt the weight of their gazes pinned on him. 

"W-what… What should we…?" 

He trailed off again, choosing to start messing with the clasp on his wrist watch instead of meeting anyone else’s eyes.

Their expressions all softened as they watched his nervous fidgeting. All of them were familiar with how he was feeling, true… but for a few moments, none of them knew what to say.

It was Rex, surprisingly, who spoke up first.

"Well, first thing's first, gotta lay this out: You know your own boundaries better than all of us, yeah?" He tilted his head slightly. "So if things start going too fast, or if you don't want to go any farther, you just… say the word, okay?" 

Rocket glanced at Rex, surprised, but touched. Rem beamed at him, then at RB, then back at him. Rex seemed oblivious to both of them, looking at RB with a surprisingly warm expression.

Slowly, RB’s nervous frown faded into a small, yet equally warm, smile as he looked down at Rex.

"Okay. Yeah… Sounds good."

"Right! We'll stop the moment you ask us to." Rocket grinned. "To  _ start, _ however… gotta get undressed first!~" Rocket turned away and started walking over to the bed, undoing his buttons with practiced ease. In moments, he was tossing his vest to the side.

Rem and Rex followed him close behind, Rex sitting down on the side of the bed as he worked on his clothes, with Rem standing beside Rocket. They all seemed preoccupied with their own tasks, so no longer was anyone watching RB closely.

RB looked over the others briefly, seeing them make quick work of undressing themselves, before he looked down at himself. 

Take off his clothes. Simple really. Not at all hard to do…

Though for some reason, he stalled, not knowing where to start. 

Something small, he decided, like his gloves and watch. They were off quite quickly, and he set them down on the edge of the desk. But then he was left that problem again; what to do next? Well… He might as well do the first thing the others had done, and take off his vest. 

There weren’t many buttons on it, but for some reason, he found himself taking far longer than he usually did undoing them… But he shook that thought off, along with his vest, and placed it on the desk along with his other things. And next… 

Next he decided on his dark blue shirt. He reached both his hands upwards and carefully undid the top button, but then he paused, glancing at the others again. They were all already far more undressed than he was. Rocket was shirtless already, and even Rem and Rex were down to their tank tops. 

As RB looked back at himself, he realised just how many layers he usually wore, and how they suddenly seemed like too many… He wasn’t going as fast as the others, he was lagging behind, and they hadn’t even begun getting down to it yet… 

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, then turned his attention back to his buttons. Carefully, with uncooperative hands that seemed to shake more and more with each passing moment, he undid each of his buttons, one by one. But when he was only halfway down his chest, his shaking hands slipped, and he caught himself with a claw, giving himself a small graze on his left hand. It didn’t hurt, and it didn’t even break his tough skin, but it was enough to make him gasp quietly in surprise. 

They all glanced up at the soft noise, varying degrees of concern flicking over their faces. RB tried to give them a reassuring smile, but felt it appear on his face as more of a grimace. He quickly turned back to his shirt, his anxious nerves jangling now. He fumbled with the next button, his hurried attempt to prove to them that everything was okay quickly backfiring as he failed to undo it.

His attention was pulled away from his shirt, however, when he felt a gentle hand upon his arm. He looked down in surprise to see Rocket standing beside him, with a gentle smile on his face. Then he felt someone take his hand, and glanced over to his other side. And there was Rem, gently holding his hand, looking up at him with warm affection. Wordlessly Rem reached up, taking hold of the next fasten of his shirt, silently asking permission with his gaze. RB gave him a small smile in response, his nervousness not quite disappearing, but at least lessened by their comforting expressions and contact. Rem smiled back, getting to work undoing the rest of the buttons for him, movements slow and casual. Rocket stayed close by, keeping an anchoring hand on his arm. 

Once all the buttons were undone, Rocket and Rem stepped back from RB (though still kept quite close next to him) as he finally took off his shirt. He held it in his hands, and was about to put it on the desk along with his other things, but paused as Rem gently grabbed instead. Wordlessly RB let go and Rem took his shirt from his hands, neatly folding it up before placing it alongside his other things. 

RB gulped, pushing back his nerves (that had since lessened by a small fraction) and took hold of the bottom of his tank top. He pulled at it, untucking it from his pants, but paused as he noticed that once again his hands were shaking. He curled his fists tighter around the white fabric and sighed. 

"S-sorry guys… I know I'm going too slow… Just can't seem to stop these damn hands from shaking." He chuckled, with only a slightly nervous edge. 

"Hey, you don't need to apologize." Rocket chuckled softly. "Like Rex said, we're taking this at  _ your _ pace, bud. If anything,  _ I'm _ sorry for not realizing that I was already taking things too fast." 

"Yeah." Rem giggled. "After all, Rocket, you remember how you were the first time you took your clothes off in front of us?"

"Yeah, you weren't always Mr. Quick-Strip. I swear it took almost an hour to let you get everything off," Rex chimed in, from his place sat on the bed, grinning. 

Rocket frowned slightly. "If I recall correctly, I was going at a  _ perfectly reasonable _ pace!  **You** two were the impatient doofuses that were already stripped before we even reached the bed!" 

Rex gave him a dubious look. "I don't think you are recalling correctly, because I'm pretty sure I remember you needing to stop and catch your breath every two buttons you undid."

"Okay now you're just grossly exaggerating." 

"Yeah, Rex! I'm pretty sure it was only after every  _ three _ buttons."

Rocket shot them both an overdramatic offended look as they chuckled. "So now you're just slandering me, huh?" 

"It ain't slander if it's the truth!" 

RB glanced at Rocket and laughed, brightly and, for the first time since coming into the room, without a hint of nervousness. With much steadier hands, he pulled at his tank top, and in a swift practiced move, pulled it off over his head. He held it in his hand, swaying it ildy as he shot Rocket a wry grin. 

"I think they might be right Rocket. You do seem to be quite defensive… And it is the word of two against one."

Rocket huffed, crossing his arms as he looked back at him. "Well, in my defense, it was two against one back  _ then,  _ too…" He grumbled, more to himself than anyone else.

He tried to keep his demeanor casual and relaxed as he faced RB… But he couldn't exactly hide from him the way his eyes trailed down over his torso, or the light pink blush that touched his cheeks. A quick glance at Rem and Rex confirmed that they were affected in kind, though they both quickly pretended they hadn't been staring when they noticed RB looking.

RB felt heat rising to his cheeks as well, clearing his throat as he set his folded tank top on top of his shirt. He quickly bent over to unfasten his knee pads next, feeling their gazes fall onto him again as he did so.

Rem gave a soft, thoughtful hum, breaking the silence. RB glanced up curiously, and Rem flushed deeper, eyes widening. He hadn't realized he'd made an audible noise. He looked away, shrugging his shoulders. "It's just.. y-your stripes…" Rem glanced back at him. "I didn't think about how they'd, you know… go so far." He smiled slightly as his eyes followed their patten. 

"… They're  _ lovely." _

RB blinked at him in surprise, then smiled slightly, with a deeper blush of his own as he took off his pads and held them in his hands. He stood fully upright again, shrugging casually as he glanced down at Rem. 

"T-thanks… Though, uh, they do go further. Which, I guess you're gonna see pretty soon…" 

Rem gave a small laugh, before looking away again, face bright red.

Rocket chuckled, setting his knee pads aside as well. "I suppose we are." He glanced back at the other two with a slight smirk. "... Speaking of, you two just gonna stare, or are you going to finish undressing too?"

Rex gave a start, glancing down at himself, as if surprised to see that he was still wearing his tank top. "Ah, yeah, my bad…" He gave an embarrassed chuckle, starting to pull it off. Slowly, Rem did the same, still facing away from them slightly. 

"I mean, not that I blame you… you do have a  _ very _ nice view." Rocket struck a pose next to RB, earning a giggle from Rem, and a roll of the eyes from Rex.

Rocket grinned up at RB, giving him a wink, before he looked back down, starting to undo his belt.

RB gave him an amused huff, before he turned his attention down to his own belt. He moved his hands slowly and deliberately as he undid the clasp, noting that, thankfully, his hands seemed to be cooperating with him much better than before. He pulled his belt out of the loops and coiled it around, placing it on the desk along with everything else. 

But now was where the real challenge began. There wasn't much left for him to take off now… They were fast approaching getting down to the  _ real stuff.  _

He twisted his torso around to look behind him, and undid the buttons on both bits of material of his pants and his underwear that went over his tail. Yes, he wanted to wait till the last moment to take his boxers off, but as he was already turned around, he figured he might as well do both now. And with both of those undone, he finally turned his attention forward again, and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. But then he paused, throwing a glance in the other's direction to see how much they'd all done. 

Rocket, down to his boxers, was idly thumbing his waistband as he watched Rem fiddle with his belt. He seemed to be having a bit of trouble with the clasp, and was growing increasingly flustered as he wrestled with it. Rex, once he finished folding and setting aside his own pants, chuckled and stood, gently swatting Rem's hands away from the buckle before taking hold of it himself. Rem flushed hard, glaring at the wall as Rex calmly pulled his belt free of the loops.

Rocket gave a soft huff, an affectionate smile on his face as he watched. Then he glanced up at RB, smile changing to a grin. "Seems you aren't the only one with wardrobe problems here."

"I-it was stuck…!" Rem shot back defensively, crossing his arms as Rex laughed.

"Whatever you say, kid." Rex gave the pouting Rem a small kiss on the cheek, and his sour expression quickly disappeared.

Nevertheless, he still grumbled quietly to himself as he finished pulling off his own pants, while Rex chuckled beside him.

RB quietly laughed as well. It  _ did _ make him feel better knowing he wasn't alone in his flusteredness. And so, after a brief moment of psyching himself up, he too pulled down his pants. He carefully stepped out of them, using his tail to help balance himself on one foot, and then the other as he pulled them away from himself and held them in his hands. 

As he put them down, he felt his loose boxers slip slightly, so he quickly reached a hand around to hold them up before they threatened to fall any further. With a small nervous grin, he glanced at Rocket, wondering just who should make the next move. They were all down to their underwear after all. There was just the one thing left to remove… 

They all exchanged glances. It seemed they were all waiting for someone to take that next step… 

Finally, Rocket gave a quiet laugh, shrugging. "All right, all right, it's not a race you guys, slow down." He snickered at his own joke, before taking hold of his waistband and pulling his boxers down, stepping out and tossing them into the corner of the room. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" 

Rex gave him an unamused look, but Rem smiled slightly. Soon after, Rex's underwear joined Rocket's in the corner. And after a moment's hesitation, so did Rem's--though his throw was half-hearted and fell a little short of the pile.

Rocket put his hands on his now-bare hips, grinning as Rex turned away slightly, and Rem fidgeted, resisting the urge to cover himself up. "Hey, relax, it's nothing we haven't all seen before. Ain't that right RB?" He glanced up at him, tilting his head slightly as he smiled.

RB, who had gone quite red in the face, risked a glance down at Rocket. He tried to keep looking him straight in the eye, but of course, his gaze wandered downwards, before quickly snapping back up again. He cleared his throat, his eyes darting away to some random interesting spot on the opposite wall. 

"Yeah, that's true I suppose… Though with me-- I, uh…  _ Yeah…"  _ He trailed off. 

Quickly he looked back down at his boxers, graciously thanking his past self for choosing to wear his plain black ones instead of his much more embarrassing dinosaur print ones. He sucked in a breath through gritted teeth, deciding he might as well get it over with, and in a fairly quick move, in comparison to his previously sluggish pace from before, removed his boxers as well. He stepped out of them, then threw them in roughly the same direction as the others, before he stared back down at the floor. He didn't want to meet anyone's eyes, not quite yet anyway. He might was well give the others a moment to look. After all, he might have seen what the others looked like before, but  _ he _ wasn't exactly… the same as them anymore. 

Someone inhaled sharply, someone else gave a soft  _ "Oh." _

Seems they'd certainly noticed.

Rocket's brows shot up as his eyes traveled downward over RB, taking him all in. He gave a low whistle, arms falling to his sides. A grin tugged at the corners of his mouth, but he tried his best to keep his expression relaxed and neutral. "Well then… Raptorification certainly was…  _ generous, _ wasn't it?" 

RB held his tense fists against his side, somehow going  _ even more _ red in the face as he tried to put on a grin. 

_ "Eeeyup…"  _

Rex opened and closed his mouth a few times, before he huffed, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. "Yeah, that's uh… you… um…"

"It's so  _ big!!!"  _ Rem blurted out without thinking, before he yelped, clapping his hands over his mouth as his entire face turned crimson.

Rocket snorted. "Eloquently put, Rem!" He gave RB a small grin, brows raising slightly. "All right, now, with that out of the way… what next, big guy? Ready to keep going?" 

Finally, RB looked up again, glancing at the bed, then Rem and Rex, before facing Rocket. 

"Um… Y-y-yeah, I am. But… Ah…" 

He paused. 

He tried to think, tried to plan their next move, but he was just drawing a blank.  _ What next?  _ He had absolutely no clue. Looking away again, he ran a hand through his hair as he jutteringly gestured with the other. 

"I-I-I haven't... Not with so many- ... Or with anyone but- ... And not for many yea- ... A-and not really since I ch-..." 

He stopped his stuttering, throwing nervous, wide eyed glances at the others, before sighing in defeat. 

"I have no idea what I'm doing..."

Rocket's expression softened as he looked at RB, and he gently placed a hand on his arm again. "Hey, that's not news to us, sunshine. That's what we're here for, after all! To help!" He gave his familiar lopsided smile, patting RB's arm lightly. "How's this sound: We go and get comfortable on the bed, then someone can give you a bit of contact, and we'll see how you're feeling from there, yeah?"

RB gave a small smile in return, nodding once. "Y-yeah. Yeah, alright." He reached a hand up slightly, and Rocket moved the hand from his arm to take it.

Rex sat on the corner of the large bed, as Rem hopped up near him, scooching over on the large mattress to leave room as Rocket led RB over. Rocket stood aside and let RB turn and sit on the edge, mindful of his tail, before bringing his legs up as well. He moved over to about the middle of the bed, before leaning back against the pillows, trying to get settled. The bed and pillows were both remarkably soft, that wasn't what kept him from being completely comfortable… no, it was the fact that his heart was pounding out a paradiddle beat in his head.

Rocket sat near Rex, ruffling his hair, earning a scowl. Rocket grinned, then turned slightly to lean against the headboard, as well as face the other two.

Rem, on the other side of RB, clasped his hands in his lap, staring down at them intently as his face quickly heated up again. RB was so close to him now… and he was probably waiting for someone to do…  _ something, _ but… getting started was always so difficult. Rem  _ hated _ taking the initiative. He always felt so pushy and invasive whenever he did… It would probably be better to let one of the more confident Rexes make the first move, anyway. 

Rocket glanced from Rem, to RB, then to Rem again, before grinning. He gently nudged RB, nodding slightly to the red-faced Rem, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

RB glanced over in the direction Rocket was gesturing to, and took note of a fairly flustered looking Rem. He briefly looked back at Rocket, who gave him another nod of encouragement, before he fully turned his attention on Rem. 

What had Rocket said?  _ Contact _ huh? 

Well, that seemed simple enough. Something he could easily handle. Start off small and work their way up. It made sense. So, a little hesitantly, RB lifted up his arm and wrapped it around Rem, gingerly pulling him closer to his side and making sure to give him plenty of opportunity to move away or stop him if he wanted. He looked down at him with a nervous, but warm smile, feeling his heart flutter faster with unsurity. 

Rem's eyes widened as he felt the gentle arm drape over him, glancing at RB in surprise as he was pulled towards him. His momentary disorientation evaporated as he took in RB's soft smile, however. He couldn't help but smile back, his own heart skipping a beat. Slowly, Rem leaned towards him, gently nuzzling into his side. He lifted his hand, and after a moment's hesitation, rested it lightly on RB's bare chest, glancing up at him as he did. On a whim, without waiting for a response, he rest his cheek against him too, unable to keep a wide smile from his face as he did. 

A part of RB was absolutely stunned at Rem's reaction. At how he so quickly warmed up to him. There was no hint of fear, or him being weirded out by him being part dinosaur, or anything, only affectionate acceptance. He beamed at Rem, wider and more genuine than before, and squeezed him a little tighter. Then, with his other hand, he brought it up and rested it on Rem's on his chest, gently but tightly holding it in his own. 

Rem gave a quiet, contented hum, closing his eyes for a moment, reveling in this closeness. When his eyes opened again, he smiled warmly, slipping his hand from RB's, reaching up and gently running his fingers through his hair.

_ Blue _ hair! And it was (more or less) natural! That's just how it was!! Rem giggled, continuing to gently pet him. 

RB closed his eyes, letting out a hum that soon began rumbling in the back of his throat, turning into a very quiet purr. He always loved the feeling of someone else petting his hair. It had a very potent calming effect on him. One that managed to wash away more of his nerves about this whole situation. 

Maybe this wasn't ideal for him, or any of the others, but… Well it was happening, and he really did  _ need _ it, so he might as well try to take some enjoyment from it all. So, he leant into Rem's gentle touch, and idly rubbed the hand he had around Rem down his shoulder and arm, unexpectedly quite enjoying the feel of his strong muscles there. 

Rem's face lit up at RB's purr, his heart giving a little flutter as RB returned his affectionate contact. Rem sat up a little straighter, bringing his other hand up to fluff the other side of his hair. It wasn't long before one hand came to rest on RB's cheek, the other still teasing out that purr by gently running through his hair.

Rem took this opportunity to really look at RB, admiring the serene face he gently held. So familiar, and yet remarkably different… His light blue skin was still surprisingly soft, Rem noted, running his fingers over his cheek. He smiled slightly at the gentle scratch of his stubble. … Well, soft save his jawline, that is. The green markings around his eyes were artistically distinct from the rest of his face, while the dark blue that lined his eyes made them stand out, demanding to be seen. And his eyes themselves… bright green and yellow, with their catlike pupils, were  _ striking. _ Rem felt he could stare into them for hours, let himself get lost in them… 

He sighed contently, a soft smile playing on his lips, letting the hand still stroking RB go still and move to gently cup his other cheek. 

When RB turned to face him curiously, Rem tilted his head slightly, one side of his mouth quirking upwards. 

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" 

RB's pupils immediately went wide, both in surprise, and because he felt so touched and enamoured by Rem's compliment. He chuckled brightly, and tilted his head slightly to lean into one of Rem's hands. 

"Well… It's always nice to hear…" 

He paused briefly, grinning wryly as he eyed Rem. 

"Especially from someone as cute as you~" He sweetly teased.

Rem blushed brightly, his smile widening instead of disappearing. "Why, thank you, gorgeous~" he shot back, sliding one hand back behind RB's head to bury in his hair again.

Rem's smile faded slightly as he continued staring at RB; the affection in his gaze was no less prevalent, however.

Then he made a small movement.

His head tilted forward, only slightly, and only for a moment, but the motion--and the intent behind it--was still noticeable. He huffed softly, eyes flicking away as his blush deepened. 

RB noticed the movement, easily recognising what Rem had gone to do. It did surprise him, and for a moment, he wasn't sure how to respond. But then, he thought more about it… 

They  _ were _ going to get up to  _ a lot more _ than kissing… And well, if Rem was interested in doing it, then maybe… he should? 

It would certainly help with working their way up to things. They'd made a start, so maybe this was the next logical step? 

And it was with that thought, that RB made a decision, and a move. 

RB carefully lifted up one of his large hands, gently cupping Rem's soft cheek and grabbing his attention. He gave him a brief toothy grin, showing off his sharp fangs, before giving him a softer smile and leaning forward slightly. 

Rem's breath caught in his throat for a moment, before he let it out in a soft sigh, forcing himself to ignore the way his heart was pounding. His fingers in RB's hair curled slightly, and he gave him a small smile in return. Then he leaned towards him as well, closing the last of the distance between them, letting his eyes fall shut as he did.

Slowly RB's eyes closed as well, fully doing so right at the moment their lips met. 

He'd done a decent amount of kissing in his life, but that'd only ever been with one person. That was all he was used to. So kissing Rem was something else. It was familiar in lot of ways, but in others, it was entirely new. And, he had to admit, quite exciting. 

Rem's lips were soft against his. Soft like his short peach fuzz stubble that brushed against his far rougher chin, and like the soft squish of his cheeks.

As for Rem, he was rather taken by surprise by the gentleness of the kiss. He wasn't quite sure what he had been expecting, but the tender way RB's mouth pressed against his hadn't been it. Any tense nervousness Rem had been holding in himself melted away, and he gave a quiet, affectionate sigh through his nose. He brought his other hand behind RB's head now as well, letting his arms rest on his shoulders.

As he did so, he ever so slightly pulled RB in closer, gently deepening their kiss. 

In response, RB let his hand fall to Rem's shoulder, as he brought his other up to slowly caress Rem's back and ever so slowly pull him closer as well. 

Gingerly, he let his lips part slightly, inviting the potential to let their kiss deepen even more, whilst he held Rem all the more close. 

Rem felt a small tingle of excitement run up his spine at that, and, tentatively, copied RB's action. The mental image of his fanged grin popped up in his mind as he did… but rather than let that be cause for him to pull back, he let it drive him on. His face now red-hot, he curiously let his tongue move from his mouth to RB's, giving a quiet squeak of surprise as it made contact with one of his sharp teeth, despite having been expecting it. This  _ was _ exciting!! 

At feeling a tentative tongue explore his mouth, RB let out a deep hum, as he too followed suit. His forked tongue delved deeper, and all the feelings, scents, and emotions stirred something inside him. His hum slowly morphed into a low, rumbling growl that rattled his throat, and he held Rem tighter, almost desperately, in his already close embrace. 

As his growl crescendoed, Rem felt the vibrations almost as strongly as if they had come from his own throat. The sound coursed through him with all the overwhelming power of an earthquake, sending his heart into a wild frenzy.

Rem gasped loudly, clinging to RB's shoulders, back arching slightly. He leaned back from the kiss to give RB a stunned look. There was a beat or two of silence where Rem simply stared at him, chest heaving, his heartbeat roaring in his ears. 

_ "... Ohhh, wow… ♡" _

RB stared back at him as well, almost as surprised, both at himself and Rem's reaction. He lessened his tight grip, still holding onto Rem, but in a much more lax embrace. He panted for a moment, catching his breath, before he grinned at Rem widely. The memories and tastes of their kiss still heavily lingering on his mind and tongue. 

"Yeah…  _ wow…"  _

_ "… Holy shit." _

Their attention was finally pulled away from each other by a quiet mutter nearby. Rem and RB both glanced to the side, and it was suddenly brought back to their attention that they weren't alone in the room.

Rocket and Rex were both staring at them, wide-eyed, from where they sat. Rex looked completely stunned, while Rocket had the ghost of a smile on his face.

"That was…" Rocket trailed off, shaking his head slightly in a bemused fashion. "I think you guys put it better than I could.  _ 'Wow'  _ is right."

Rem blushed with renewed color, holding RB a little tighter.

"Hey, don't let us get in your way!" Rocket waved a hand, grinning widely. "Go at it you crazy kids.~"

Rex looked between Rocket, then Rem and RB, then Rocket again, finally closing his mouth and scowling slightly. "Er-- uh-- yeah… "

RB turned his attention from Rem to look over at Rex. Immediately he noticed the almost pouting look on his face, which gave him an idea. He grinned widely, releasing Rem from his hold (though not before giving his arm a gentle squeeze of affection) and scooched a little closer to Rex. He tilted his head to the side, giving him a wry look filled with his growing confidence, as he teased him in a mischievous tone. 

"Aww, feeling jealous,  _ Rexy?  _ Well, no need to feel left out!" 

Rex turned to face him with an indignant expression. "H-hey, I'm not--! Wh-who said anything about being…?! I'm not!!"

Shuffling a little bit closer, RB shook his head and tutted. 

"Well, well, well,  _ someone _ is certainly protesting a lot… And if you're really not that bothered, I suppose I could give someone else some attention instead…" 

His smirk widened as he stared back at Rex with mischievous, half-lidded eyes, all the while getting more and more close to him. 

Rex leaned away from him slightly, cheeks flushing with color. "L-listen, I don't  _ care _ who you give attention t-to, just--!!" Whatever he was about to suggest that RB just do, no one would ever know. Because at that moment, RB darted forward, raising his hands to gently, yet firmly, hold Rex's arms as their lips suddenly met. 

For a moment Rex was too stunned to react beyond his initial instinct of stiffening in surprise, eyes wide, cheeks bright red. When his shock faded, his first thought was to break away from RB, but something in the back of his mind whispered not to… His grip was too tight, if Rex tried suddenly pulling away now, he might accidentally get cut, and then everyone would be upset, and that'd just be a bad time all around… 

not to mention…

… The kiss was  _ far _ from unpleasant. 

_ 'Screw it,'  _ Rex finally decided. 

And he leaned forward, towards RB, moving his arms forward slightly to gently wrap around him, closing his eyes and  _ kissing him back. _

_ _

It was RB's turn to momentarily freeze at that. His eyebrows flew up, as his eyes went wide in surprise, and a blush bloomed across his cheeks. 

He let his arms let go of Rex and fall, only to bring them back up a moment later to gently rest against Rex's back with a light touch. But after processing that Rex hadn't shied away, he too started kissing back with renewed, yet slightly hesitant, vigor.

Rocket, who had been chuckling at Rex's stunned reaction, suddenly stopped laughing, his brows skyrocketing. Rem leaned forward from his vantage point to get a better view, a knowing smirk spreading across his face.

After only a moment more, however, Rex leaned back again, blinking rapidly as he took a few steadying breaths. He glanced around at everyone, their eyes all trained on him, and swallowed hard.

Trying to look relaxed, he sat upright again, crossing his arms as he looked back at RB. He took in his wide eyes, his flushed face, and still slightly open mouth... and smirked slightly. "Think it's safe to say your little plan backfired, huh, Roarsome? It'll take more than  _ that _ to make me lose my composure." He seemed to have forgotten how much he had been protesting before the kiss, and how flustered he himself had seemed, which was hardly what anyone would call  _ "composed." _

RB chucked quietly, his eyes darting away from Rex as he suddenly felt hot under his metaphorical collar. 

"Guess it would, huh?" 

That scent that had been prevalent throughout the whole day was suddenly brought to the forefront of his mind. His nervousness from earlier had been surprisingly effective at distracting him from it, but now that it had faded slightly with his confidence now that he felt more at ease, there was little keeping it from his mind. And after two fairly heated make out sessions one after the other, it practically flooded through the room, and stuck itself firmly in his mind. 

And of course, with it almost overwhelming him, it meant his flushed face wasn't the only part of him getting  _ heated.  _

Rocket glanced at RB with a knowing smile, before he turned and pulled open a drawer underneath the bedside table closest to him. Rocket rummaged in it for a moment, before triumphantly pulling out a small container. Rex peered over his shoulder curiously, before blushing and turning away quickly. "Hey handsome, catch!" Rocket called as he tossed the tub over to RB, who fumbled with it for a moment, but managed not to drop it. 

"If I'm…  _ reading the room _ correctly, and you really do feel you wanna take this further… you're gonna need  _ that." _

RB frowned slightly, looking down at the tub in his hands curiously. It was…  _ Ah. _

"If you've never used lubricant before, I'm sure someone would be happy to help you!... Say, Rem, you could help him apply it correctly, yeah?" 

Rem suddenly snapped to attention, his eyes going impossibly wide. He made a short noise similar to a teakettle coming to a boil, face getting just as hot as one, too. "I-- Wh-- Buh--  _ Haah…??" _

RB glanced at the tub in his hands, then  _ downwards  _ at himself, then at Rem with an equally fiery, flushed face. 

The good thing was,  _ getting it up _ wouldn't be a problem for RB at all. So at least he had that going for him. But once again, he felt a little lost. Although at least this time he wasn't completely paralysed by nerves. He locked eyes with Rem, the both of them freezing in their mutual flusteredness, before he slowly turned his head down to the tub in his hands. 

Well… given what they were here to do, and how the thought of doing that was making a part of him quite  _ excited, _ he guessed the next logical step was to open the damn thing. And so he did. With his increased strength, the lid gave him no trouble at all as he unscrewed it. He passed it over to Rem, both of their hearts fluttering as they briefly brushed hands, who then put it on the bedside table next to him. 

RB glanced at the others. Rocket gave him an encouraging grin and a nod, and a rather flushed Rex looked at him curiously and expectantly. 

Clearing his throat, he gulped, and faced Rem with a slightly nervous grin. 

"S-so… Just gotta… put some on… r-right?" 

Purposely he left out who exactly would be doing that. He could probably do it himself, with some reassuring instruction of course, but then the thought of someone else, of… Rem touching him…  _ there…  _ Well that prospect both made him simultaneously all the more nervous and even more excited. 

Rem gave him a small nod, glancing up at him with a nervous smile. "Y-yeah, you just--" He paused, thinking for a moment. Had that been an invitation…?

Hesitantly, he reached towards the container in RB's hand. In response, he held it out towards him, blushing harder. 

Ah, so it  _ had _ been an invitation.

Rem swallowed hard, trying to ignore all of the overwhelmed signals his mind and body were giving him. He tentatively dipped his fingers into the small container, scooping a bit of the substance into his hand.

He took a deep breath, focusing on rubbing his thumb and fingers together to spread it across his hand, trying to ignore anything outside of this simple task. When it was inevitably completed, however, he finally glanced back up at RB. He was watching Rem with wide eyes, mirroring the flustered, mildly terrified excitement that Rem was sure was visible on his own face.

Rem sat up slightly, moving closer to RB, before leaning towards him, his heartbeat thundering in his ears.

"Like… this……" 

He lowered his hand slightly, hesitated, then took a deep breath… before lowering it the rest of the way to the space between RB's legs.

Rem felt an excited shiver run up his spine as he gently wrapped his fingers around his member, biting down hard on his lip. He had noticed right away how large it had seemed the moment RB had taken off his clothes, but… holding it in his hand, he was struck by just how big the difference truly was.

Rem tried to keep his breathing deep and even as he slowly ran his hand over RB's shaft from base to tip, spreading the slick stuff over him as evenly as possible. This proved to be impossible, however, as his breath soon hitched with excitement, and his movements became less tentative. He turned his hand slightly as he continued moving over his length, making sure to cover every last inch, falling into an almost regular pace as he did. 

As soon as Rem had made that first touch, RB had gasped quietly. He hadn't really thought about how cold the gel would be, or just how instant his reaction to feeling someone else's touch would cause him to shiver in anticipation. 

It was unexpected, but the slow, tentative touch that run over his length and became more and more confident made his bubbling excitement rise to the surface and wash away the last of his nerves. 

He really  _ had _ been pent up. And that was something he was only truly realising now. He'd held in all his frustrations for weeks, being irritated by that ever-present scent day in and day out, but now, that smell that filled his mind made him all the more eager as he took in just how much of a relief this was. 

As Rem slid his hand down to his base again, he let out a deep moan of pleasure, with the slightest hint of a rumbling growl. He closed his eyes, feeling a smile tug at the corner of his mouth as a wave of relief washed over him. 

Rem's face flushed harder as he heard RB's sounds of approval, and he found he couldn't keep a smile from his face either. The other man seemed to be practically melting at his touch, the stress from the past few weeks finally lifting... Rem found he quite liked the fact that it was mostly thanks to him.

He reached up, dabbing a bit more on his fingers before going back at it, forcing himself to keep his movements slow and controlled. As both his and RB's excitement rose, he was finding it slightly more difficult to keep his pace steady.

On a whim, he leaned forward, letting his cheek gently rest on RB's torso. As he once again carefully moved his hand down the steadily increasing distance to the tip, he turned his head, placing a soft, affectionate kiss on his chest. 

RB let out another moan, much louder and filled with much more overwhelming pleasure. At feeling Rem's kiss on his bare skin, he opened his eyes, smiling down at him with warm affection. 

He brought a hand up and rubbed it over Rem's supple back and up to his arm, but as Rem made another run up his member, RB felt his hand involuntarily clench. For a brief moment, his fingers curled, and his claws lightly pricked Rem's arm. So immediately RB moved both his hands to the bed, choosing to tightly grasp at the sheets, instead of risking any damage to Rem. He clenched and unclenched his fists, each passing moment and motion of Rem moving against him overtaking his heightened senses and clouding his mind with longing lust. 

Rem couldn't help but feel a slight prickle of excitement when RB's claws gently pressed against his skin, and felt a strange sort of guilty relief when he moved his hand back down to the bed. 

After another minute, RB felt his hips lift up involuntarily, moving towards Rem's touch, before they quickly fell back down again. 

As RB made his unexpected motion, Rem huffed quietly in surprise, glancing up at him. The expression on RB's face made Rem's heart do a flip in his chest, and his hand went still. RB's half-lidded eyes were wide with adoration. He had an eyebrow raised suggestively, and a wry grin of pleasure. But then, the look on his face changed, his eyes going wider in surprise as he realised just  _ what _ motion he had done. He looked away from Rem, chuckling quietly, before he pursed his lips in embarrassment. 

The corner of Rem's mouth twitched slightly, feeling renewed heat in his face. With his slowest pace yet, maybe intentionally teasing, Rem slid his hand down and off of RB. As he held out his hand, Rex handed him the towel he had been roughly wringing in his hands, which Rem used to wipe off the remaining lube still on himself.

Then Rem turned to look up at RB once more, his eager anticipation plainly written on his face. "I… I'm ready if you are…" he said in an almost breathless way, before swallowing hard and blushing the hardest RB had ever seen him do… which was certainly saying something.

He looked down at Rem, nervously biting his lip for a moment in thought. He could feel a very prominent heat between his legs, one that seemed to demand more attention. His mind raced, still overwhelmed with strong, lingering feelings and senses, all conflicting with his unsure, nervous edge. But his potent desire to carry on, and take things even further won out over any lingering worry. 

He huffed, taking a deep breath, before speaking in rough, gravelly tone. 

"Yeah. I think… I'm ready." 

Rem gave a small nod that didn't begin to cover the complete chaos those two words set off in his mind. He paused for a moment, then turned slightly towards RB, leaning in for a short, tender kiss.

Rem quickly sat back up again, reaching over to grab two of the pillows from behind them. Then, slowly, clutching the pillows to his chest, he turned around, moving away from the headboard. He settled down on his elbows and knees near the middle of the large mattress, his back to RB, burying his bright red face into the pillows underneath him that he gripped tightly.

Slowly, RB moved, positioning himself to kneel behind Rem. He gulped, feeling his cheeks burn hotter from both his nerves and his growing anticipation. He looked down, gently placing his hands flat on Rem's hips, but then he paused, his uncertainty flaring up again. 

"So uh… I just… P-p-put the… the thing in… the other thing?" 

Rocket snorted quietly, grinning over at RB as he glanced back at him. "Well said! Couldn't have put it any better myself!" With the hand not buried in Rex's hair, he gestured vaguely. "You're all lubed and limbered up, and Rem's got plenty of experience, so you don't need to worry about him at all…" He gave RB a thumbs up, fighting back laughter. "Go for it buddy. You put that thing in the other thing to your heart's content."

Rem, below him, gave a muffled snort of laughter… and held the pillows a little tighter in embarrassment as he realized that had been out loud. He turned his head slightly to peek back at RB a moment later, however; and a warm, encouraging smile was on his pink face.

RB snorted and giggled a little himself. Yeah, saying that out loud  _ did _ make it sound kinda dumb. But, Rocket's reassurance and Rem's sweet smile did help put him at ease. 

And so, he took a long deep breath, inched himself forward a bit more, lining up and getting into position. He swallowed, smiling down at Rem (despite the fact that he knew Rem couldn't see him) and gently rubbed a hand over his back. 

"You uh… You ready bud?" 

Rem gave a quiet, content sigh, closing his eyes and letting his whole body relax. "Hmm… I'm ready.~"

RB sighed, looking down where he needed to aim, and moved so his tip was pressed up against Rem. 

"Ok…" He softly breathed out. 

After a moment to psych himself up one final time, he took the plunge. 

He moved forward slowly, almost hesitantly, wary of how his girth might affect Rem and not wanting to risk overwhelming him initially. 

After going in a little, he pulled back a tiny bit, before slowly doing it again, daring to go deeper as his hips followed his motion with a fraction more power after each gentle thrust. He huffed loudly, feeling more flushed and hot the more he went on. 

Rem gasped quietly at his initial movement, digging his fingers in the soft material below him. His breaths came quick and hard as waves of pleasure immediately came crashing over him, and he buried his face once more. The deeper RB's slow, smooth movements went, the more intense the sensations became.

Knowing the pillows would muffle the sound, he moaned openly, not bothering to attempt to hold it back. His back arched downward slightly, but he wasn't quite aware he was doing it. His mind was completely overwhelmed by RB's size moving through him, and even then, he barely managed to process only that.

RB was briefly surprised at hearing Rem's moan, but instead of it freezing him, it drove him to carry on. The confidence the sound gave him slowly grew, making him feel more daring, and he let himself get into it even more. He moved faster, with more power behind each thrust of his hips, but still kept his pace steady and controlled. 

His mind buzzed with overwhelming pleasure, his heightened senses kicking into overdrive with his increased emotions. He leant forward, his broad chest brushing against Rem's back, as he placed his hands on either side of him and dug his claws deep into the sheets. 

Closing his eyes, he took everything in. That ever present scent was filling his mind, but it paled in comparison to everything else. There were the obvious loud sounds of panting and moans the pair were making of course, but he could hear far more subtle ones roar in his ears just as loudly; the soft squeaks and creaks of the bed, the idle hum of the ship, the faster breathing of the other two in the room, and the beating heartbeats of both him and Rem that thundered in his head. 

And then of course, there was the one scent that had his full attention: Rem. 

He took in a deep breath, taking him in as he bowed his head closer to Rem's back. Then, he thrust forward, deeper than before, and let out a long, deep moan that slowly dropped into a powerful, rumbling growl as he kept his steady pace. 

Rem felt a deep shudder of ecstasy pass through him, and it was all he could do to stay still, to keep himself from thrusting back into him, which he knew would be a bad idea, but for a moment he almost didn't care. Right now nothing else mattered, nothing else _ existed _ except himself, and RB.

Once again that growl thundered through him, just as powerfully--if not even more so--than it had when they were face-to-face. His hands curled into tight fists, bunching up the fabric he was holding in them, as he gasped. He felt something building up inside of himself, a growing pressure fueled by every movement RB made. His noises of pleasure came more frequently, spurred on by a sudden increase in his desire, verging on desperation.

He just  _ felt so good…!! _

… It seemed that was the only thought he could distinguish from everything else clamoring in his mind, but then again, did anything else matter? 

RB felt his own desires growing stronger and stronger. He had a desperate urge to grab Rem, to hold him tight and thrust with all his might, but he didn't. He knew he couldn't. He held himself back, grasping the sheets so tightly in his fists that his claws pricked through them and dug into his palms. He let his face fall onto Rem's back, nuzzling against it with another moaning growl. 

Then, he felt something stir in him, it growing, along with his overpowering pleasure, with each deep thrust he made. He growled softly, letting the sound escape from him in between his rapid pants, and let it morph. It slowly grew louder and louder, building up in tandem with a pleasurable pressure inside him, until finally, the sound crescendoed into a roar that cut through the room and rattled his throat. 

And in that moment, all his pent up frustrations instantly faded away. 

The booming sound that escaped from RB was the tipping point for Rem, when all of the feelings that had been growing in intensity finally culminated. He felt his entire body give a powerful shudder as it suddenly tensed--and then released in a moment of pure bliss. He couldn't hold back a loud cry of pleasure, tossing his head back slightly… though it was easily drowned out by the roar still ringing through the air.

As his climax passed, his head and torso practically collapsed back onto the pillows, and he bit into the material to muffle a long, lovestruck moan. 

Spots danced on RB's eyes as he shuddered in utter relief. He panted hard, feeling his arms shake and his knees wobble. He worried that he might collapse at any moment, and he didn't think that it'd be a good idea for him to crush Rem with his weight, so he'd decided to make a move. Carefully he pulled back, and after a moment, he sat in a kneeling position with his hands resting on his lap. He hung his head back and closed his eyes, sighing in pure bliss as he felt his heart still pounding in his chest. 

Slowly he felt himself lean back slightly, so he moved his legs out from under him to sit on his butt, curling his tail around to the side and out of the way. His panting slowed to a bit more of a steady pace, but he was still reeling from a cacophony of pleasurable sensations, and unbeknownst to him, he started gradually falling backwards.

As gravity did its job, RB suddenly found himself leaning back past the Point of No Return, and his eyes snapped open as he felt himself toppling backwards--

"Woah--!" 

Before he could fall much farther, however, an arm shot out and wrapped around his waist, pulling him in. Rather than hitting the hard wood of the headboard, he found himself leaning against someone's warm chest instead. He glanced over, blinking in surprise, to find Rex grinning down at him. "Having a little trouble there, Roarsome?"

He stalled for a moment, staring at Rex silently, before he gave him a half grin and spoke in a soft, breathless voice. 

"Nah, I'm doing just fine here~" 

Rex gave a quiet snort of laughter, reaching over with his other hand to ruffle RB's hair, an action that surprised himself. "Oh, I bet." He glanced up, his grin widening slightly. "And I'm pretty sure Rem would more than agree, if he could."

Rem hadn't moved from his position, but his knees had finally given out, it seemed. He lay prone in his spot in the middle of the bed, clinging to his pillows, staring off at nothing with a dreamy expression, face still deep red. He didn't seem in any hurry to move.

RB chuckled as he looked at him totally zonked out and serene. But then he had a faint nagging thought, a tiny pang of worry, but he still kept a grin on his face as he curiously tilted his head to the side. 

"You uh… alright there sweet cheeks?" 

"Hey, don't you worry about him buddy, this is common Rem procedure!" Rocket chuckled, extracting himself from behind Rex and sitting beside them instead. "I mean, just look at that face… that certainly ain't the expression of someone having a bad time."

He grinned at RB, quirking a brow. "I will warn you though… probably best to avoid letting him get his arms around you when he's like this. He wouldn't be letting you go anytime soon."

He tilted his head slightly, his smile softening. "But what about you RB? Are you good?" 

RB looked from Rem, a warm smile on his face at the realisation that  _ he _ had made Rem that blissed out, and over at Rocket. 

He briefly wondered what Rocket meant by if he _ "was good." _ Yes, he was feeling fine. Well,  _ more than fine, _ actually. But was he ready to call it quits for the night...? Well that… 

If he was being honest with himself, he  _ was _ having quite a lot of  _ fun. _

"Yeah, actually, I’m feeling fine. And I mean, that was…  _ wow…"  _

He paused, glancing at Rocket, then up at Rex, then back again.

"So uh… What should we do  _ next? _ " He asked, with a nervous grin.

Rocket looked slightly surprised for a moment, before giving him a sly look.  _ "Well…  _ If you're ready for round two, I can think of someone who might be more than willing to join you.~" He gave Rex a pointed look, who just stared back at him blankly. After a moment more, however, his eyes widened, and he spluttered.

_ "Wh--??"  _

He looked down at RB, still leaning against him, then back at Rocket, his brows furrowing as a red blush spread across his cheeks. "What… you just… I don't…!!" 

"Hmm… the look that was on your face while our friends here were going at it suggests otherwise.~" Rocket's grin widens. "Don't try and deny it, you were totally picturing yourself in his place, getting absolutely  _ rawed _ by--" 

Rex suddenly made a noise similar to a hiss, scowling furiously at Rocket.  _ "Now listen here you little shit, you shut your fucking mouth before I do it for you." _

Rocket hummed, leaning forward and propping his chin on his hand, clearly unconcerned. "You certainly seem quite content to let him snuggle against ya, at least…"

Rex looked down at RB quickly, a look of… panic crossing his face? But the expression was gone as quickly as it had appeared, and RB wasn't sure if he had really seen it at all. Rex scooched back away from him, glaring at nothing, face still flushed. "Sh-shove off, Rocket…"

RB shook his head, chuckling at Rex’s stand-offish demeanor. He really was like he used to be in a lot of ways. So brash, and acted so tough. But of course, he knew better than to totally believe it. If there was one thing hanging out with these three had taught him, it was that every Rex (even himself) still had a soft side deep down. Some were just more hardasses than others at letting it show through. 

Rex seemed to be quite on the defensive, so a teasing remark would probably just make him even more pouty. But RB knew of a different tactic that might work better on him…

"Hey…" He said softly, immediately drawing Rex’s attention back to him. 

He reached out a hand, gently taking one of Rex’s in his own, and squeezed it slightly, in a small, sweet gesture of affection.

"You don’t have to do it with me if you don’t want to bud, but if you think you might, then take your time. I’m a patient guy you know. And it’d certainly be worth the wait…" He gave Rex a warm smile, carefully squeezing his hand just a little bit more. 

Rex's scowl slowly faded, expression softening. The earnest fondness in RB's gaze was a serious blow to his defenses…

Rex turned away, suddenly unable to meet his eyes. How could such a subtle shift like dilated pupils suddenly make those reptilian eyes so…  _ irresistibly cute??? _

… Okay. So maybe watching RB and Rem had affected him.  _ Slightly. _ But then again who wouldn't have been??... And maybe he had been thinking about alternate roles. But he'd just been picturing himself in RB's position!! Going at it with Rem was always a great experience! It wasn't like… No, he hadn't been thinking about… RB and… himself…… 

Rex swallowed hard, glancing over at Rocket. But he had moved to scoop up the still slightly dazed Rem from the middle of the bed, who immediately had nuzzled up to him, and was paying them no attention. Rex glanced down, where his hand was still in RB's, and was mildly irritated that his heart did a soft _ "pit-a-pat." _

… They were doing this to help RB. And if RB wanted to… with  _ him… _ wouldn't it be rude to say no?

… Besides. He didn't  _ want  _ to say no. 

With that realization, the last of Rex's defenses came crashing down, and he sighed softly, squeezing RB's hand back. "... Know what? Yeah. Yeah I'd… I'd like that."

RB smiled brightly at Rex, his excitement once again growing at the idea that he’d soon be doing it  _ again. _ Things had gone surprisingly well with Rem, and after their romp, he was certainly feeling more confident in himself, and at least a bit more knowledgeable with what to do. The only big difference now would be  _ who _ he was doing. 

He lifted his other hand, giving Rex’s strong bicep a gentle rub, before lowering it again as he turned to the side. 

"Hey Rocket! Think you could pass us  _ that?" _ He asked, throwing a nod at the tub on the bedside table.

"You got it big guy!" Rocket managed to wrestle one arm free from Rem's intensely snuggly grip, reaching over and grabbing the container in question. He grinned at Rex (who pointedly avoided making eye contact with him), before handing it to RB. "Knock yourself out." He winked at RB, smirking, before settling back with Rem again.

RB looked over the container in his hands, then turned his attention to the still slightly flustered Rex, with a sweet, but very cheeky grin as he gestured the tub towards him.

"Care to do the honours, or…?"

Rex's eyes widened as he looked between RB and the lubricant in his hand, opening his mouth as if to say something. Then he closed it again, looking thoughtful. After a moment, he turned to RB again, a slow grin spreading across his face.

"... Heh, yeah, why not?"

He took the tub from RB, his grin widening. He stuck his fingers into the gel-like substance inside, partially closing his hand into a fist to spread it over his palm as well.

A light blush appeared on his face as he looked at RB again, but he didn't let it destroy his composure. "Ready,  _ Roarsome?" _

RB shifted slightly, getting more comfortable and ready for what was next, and nodded. 

"All set  _ Dangervest~"  _ He mischievously crooned.

With permission granted, Rex leaned forward, planting his free hand onto the bed between RB's legs, the other taking hold of his cock. 

He immediately paused, eyebrows shooting upwards.

Well. Rem's initial reaction made more sense to him now. RB certainly was…  _ noticeably different _ from what they were all used to. He ignored the renewed heat in his cheeks, giving a sharp huff, before starting to slowly move his hand over him, glancing up to gauge RB's reaction.

Taking a deep breath, RB closed his eyes, and sighed. 

He was prepared this time for the coldness, and how Rex's touch would make him feel, but even so, it still sent a shiver of surprise and anticipation down his spine. Rex's hand was so similar to Rem's in a lot of ways, but in others, it was very different. Maybe it was that his skin was a bit tougher, and his hand moved with more confidence than Rem's totally flustered and tentative initial touch. But whatever was different about the two of them, RB knew this: he very much liked the feel of strong calloused hands running over him. 

He let out a long puff of content breath, opening his eyes to look back at Rex and give him a small, encouraging smile. 

Rex grinned back slightly, before turning his attention back down to the task at hand, cheeks still slightly pink. That damn smile… It was still taking him by surprise just how cute this half-raptor truly was.

He tried to regain at least a little bit of his focus, to concentrate on just spreading the stuff evenly over his shaft, but found himself continuing to sneak glances up at his face as he did… He wanted to see his pleasure, his approval.

And that was just what he saw. 

RB had his head tilted back slightly, each breath coming deep, the blissful smile on his face more than telling of how he felt. 

A wide smile spread across Rex's face at that, and he gave a soft chuckle. "Looks like I'll never cease to be amazed with how adorable you are…~" 

RB lolled his head to the side, chuckling himself as he looked over Rex. 

"If either of us are adorable, then I'm afraid it's gonna be you, my  _ itty bitty buddy~"  _

Rex's self-confident smile vanished at that, his cheeks turning from pink to a deep red. "Gh--" He opened his mouth, then snapped it shut quickly. …He wasn't going to acknowledge that.

RB grinned impishly, leaning closer to Rex's face and letting his sultry voice fall deeper. 

"Now then, what do ya say we…  _ move on?"  _

Rex couldn't help but blush harder at that, brows lifting. Even so, he managed to regain enough of a semblance of composure to shoot him his best seductive grin.

"Thought you'd never ask.~"

He slowly released his hold, lifting his hand like Rem had. When the towel wasn't handed to him, he turned to the side, one brow raised. 

Rocket was occupied, gently cradling Rem in his arms as they tenderly exchanged a deep, and apparently very distracting, kiss. 

Rex rolled his eyes, giving a quiet huff of laughter, reaching past them to grab the towel from the table himself. He tossed it aside again before turning back to RB, shrugging one shoulder.

RB chuckled, shaking his head. 

"The service in this place, huh?" 

"Simply terrible." He laughed as well, his flustered nerves settling. 

RB sighed, looking back at Rex and smiling sweetly, with half lidded eyes. He gently placed a hand on Rex's arm, then turned to grab a couple pillows which he handed to him a moment later. 

"So… You wanna…?" He trailed off, letting the implications of his words hang in the air as he looked behind Rex briefly, almost gesturing behind him. 

Rex glanced at the pillows he was now holding, then back to where RB vaguely gestured. He gave a small frown, brows furrowed in thought. After a brief internal debate, he turned back to RB with a mischievous half-smile. "Sure thing, I'll get into position…" 

He tossed the pillows down onto the mattress behind him, then moved to sit partially on top of them, facing RB. He crossed his arms and grinned, raising one eyebrow. "All right then, your move Roarsome."

RB furrowed his brow in confusion briefly, suddenly feeling out of his depth for a moment, as he wondered what on earth Rex was doing. 

But then he thought about for a moment. He realized of course, that Rex was not going to be in the same position as Rem had been earlier, but as he wondered just what he might be up to, he came to a realisation. 

If Rex laid back, which it seemed like he was going to, he'd be in a position that RB was a lot more familiar with. So, hoping that his assumptions were correct, he moved closer to Rex, kneeling in front of him. 

That seemed to be the correct decision, as Rex nodded slightly, moving his legs apart to give him room. He uncrossed his arms, letting them rest on RB's shoulders as he smiled at him. "Now, remember…" He tilted his head slightly, his expression momentarily shifting to a teasing smirk. "You just gotta put the thing in the other thing--" 

RB let out a snort of laughter, bowing his head momentarily before looking Rex in the eye. He lifted his arms to gently wrap around Rex's waist, as he leaned in a little closer, beaming at him. 

"I think I might be able to remember that." 

Then, he leaned in even more, giving Rex a short, sweet kiss, before he moved away again. 

"You good to go?" 

Rex couldn't quite hide the dorky grin that appeared on his face after the kiss, so he didn't bother trying to.

Rex started leaning back slowly, gently holding RB's shoulders to bring him with, until he was fully reclined. He looked up at RB with an almost playful smile, his gaze warm and inviting.

"Hm… Ready when you are, sweetheart.~"

At hearing his term of endearment, RB blushed, smiling warmly. For some reason hearing it utterly touched him, making him feel almost giddy. He didn't know about Rex of course, but for him, he only used that term when he was in particularly sweet mood, and even then, only with someone he really cared about. 

With Rex fully on his back, RB moved his hands to rest on the bed, either side of Rex. He shuffled a fraction closer, moving into position, his tip pressing right against Rex. 

"Alright…" 

He took a deep breath, feeling all warm and fuzzy, and buzzing with excitement. And then, he made a first, slow, careful thrust forward. 

Rex gave a quiet grunt, closing his eyes. He could already feel a wave of exhilaration rush through him at this small movement, his grip on RB tightening…

How long  _ had _ it been since he'd gotten intimate with someone, anyway? Since raptor mating season had begun, the three of them had been avoiding any kind of contact that might have set RB off… and even then, before that, it felt like they had been too busy dealing with problem after consecutive problem to really be able to have a moment to themselves.

… And now he was realizing  _ how badly he really did want this. _

As RB gave another controlled thrust forward, Rex have a sharp inhale.  _ "A-ah… ffffffuck yes…!" _ He groaned quietly, fingers digging slightly into RB's shoulders. 

RB huffed, putting a bit more power behind each thrust as he, and apparently also Rex, got into it even more. He still made sure to keep his cool, to try and stay in control and not let his emotions overwhelm him, but it was proving more and more difficult. He let out a long, desperate moan, leaning closer to Rex, and thrusting in a little deeper than before. 

He inhaled deeply, taking everything about Rex in. His totally unique scent filled his mind. A slight muskiness, a hint of salt from his few beads of sweat, a pang of metal and oil (no doubt from some new kind of laser cannon he'd been tinkering with), and even a brief touch of… fruit? Well, that must have been shampoo or something. Unexpected for him, but RB found that it, and everything else about him, amazed him. 

He filled RB's mind, his scent, the feel of him beneath him, how his face revealed his rising pleasure, the way his hands held his shoulders so tight, it was all overwhelmingly  _ good.  _

He pressed his face against Rex's collar bone, letting out a low, rattling growl of ecstasy, closing his eyes, as he breathed out the only thing his mind could process. 

_ "R-R-ex…"  _

Hearing his name being softly uttered like that… combined with that irresistible growl, it practically had the effect of an aphrodisiac on Rex. He inhaled sharply, his arms quickly moving to wrap tightly around RB's torso, effectively clinging to him. He exhaled back out in a long, strained sigh that tapered off into a moan, his breath hot against RB's neck. 

_ "Y-yes,"  _ was the only response he could muster up, cognizant thoughts struggling to penetrate through the cloud of intense arousal and desire in his mind.  _ "Hah, RB…  _ ** _yes…"_ **

There was something special about this. And with his lack of coherency, he couldn't quite put his finger on why… So he stopped trying to figure it out and let his passion take control. He turned his head slightly, nuzzling and kissing any part of RB he could reach, hoping that would be enough to convey at least part of what he was feeling. 

And it certainly did.

RB hummed, long and low, and deep. Each kiss and affectionate touch clouded his mind more and more, making him long to be even closer. He nuzzled Rex’s neck, starting by placing a few, soft kisses along his jawline, working his way down to his shoulder, with every successive kiss lasting longer. Finally he placed another on Rex’s collar bone, humming quietly. But then, he lingered there, letting his hum turn into a soft moan, which morphed into a rumbling growl. 

Passion, and  _ want _ overtook him, clouding his mind even more than before. His lips parted as he slowly opened his mouth wide. His sharp fangs brushed against Rex’s skin, lightly pricking him as he closed his mouth a fraction. 

Then, he gently, but firmly, bit down, growling even louder with rattling power, as his lips locked against Rex’s shoulder and he sucked.

Rex gasped loudly, hands once again harmlessly clawing at RB. This new sensation, added to the top of what he was already experiencing, sent off fireworks in his head. He gave an uncontrollable shiver, another moan escaping him.

** _"Sh-shit, ah, f-fuck…!!"_ ** He stammered, pressing his face against RB best he could, his legs squeezing against RB's as he clutched him tighter. He stayed right up against him in this way, panting and groaning hard as RB left his mark. 

After another moment, RB’s growl quietened down, and he slowly pulled away. He left behind a patch of quickly darkening skin, and a faint indent of his fangs, but other than that, there was no damage. There wasn’t even a speck of blood, which, given his mouth was full of razor sharp teeth, was no mean feat.

RB stared at Rex’s face with half-lidded eyes still clouded with affection. He sighed, taking a deep breath, before he gave another strong thrust. He tensed immediately after, grasping the sheets even tighter and letting out a long, satisfied moan. His body shivered with overwhelming ecstasy. 

As RB pressed deeply into him, Rex succumbed at last to his euphoria, his strained exhale changing to a deeply satisfied hum halfway through. 

When the last of his tension melted away, warm affection surged through him to take its place. He moved one hand to hold the back of RB's neck, pulling him down as to more easily bring their mouths together in a soft, but deep, kiss.

His affection was equally returned, as RB let his eyes close, and sighed softly through his nose. His lips quirked up during their kiss, his utter bliss filling his heart with warm adoration. He breathed out, and felt a gentle rattle in the back of his throat, letting out a quiet purr of contentment that slowly rose in volume in tandem with his happiness. 

Rex let his hand gently brush over RB, coming to rest on his chest, failing to hold back a smile of his own. He let their kiss linger, finding himself wishing that this moment could last forever… 

Eventually, however, he let their lips separate, slowly and reluctantly. He touched his forehead to RB's, and he focused on catching his breath again, eyes still closed. When he finally managed to take in a deep breath, he opened his eyes again, giving RB a small but profoundly affectionate smile… no, that wasn't quite it. "Affection" didn't really do justice to the pure love in Rex's gaze. 

RB stared back at him, absolutely adoring the soft look in Rex’s eyes, the way he held him so close, and the sweet, small gesture of resting against one another. He nuzzled against Rex’s forehead, beaming brighter than ever before as he took it all in. Such sweetness from someone who constantly kept their defenses up so high was a precious rarity, and to know that Rex had lowered them so much for  _ him  _ made his heart soar. 

He himself had only recently relearned how to better open his heart to others, and Rex had easily managed to find a soft spot in it. 

But then, RB felt a tremble in his arms, which made him dip forward slightly. So instead of falling onto Rex, he carefully moved out and away from him. Although he quickly moved to lie on his side right next to Rex, keeping close and bringing up a hand to rest on his chest. He ran his hand over Rex’s strong muscles, letting his cheek fall on his shoulder as he sighed contently. He gazed into his eyes with a blissed out smile on his face.

"You know… You really are something…  _ special…" _

Rex, who had snuggled up against RB, suddenly froze in surprise at his words. Then, all at once, he felt uncontrollable joy bubbling up in his chest. It escaped from him in a bright, warm laugh, and he beamed at RB in a way that was as far from "Dangervest-y" it could get… but it looked natural on Rex's face.

"Well, I'd say you're one of a kind, yourself…" He crooned softly, brushing a hand over RB's cheek. "If  _ I'm  _ special, then you sure fucking are, too.~"

Chuckling, RB closed his eyes and nuzzled against Rex, letting out a loud purr that showed no signs of stopping anytime soon.

"You’re quite the poet, aren’t you?" He said softly, with just a hint of sarcasm, before returning to emitting his gentle, rumbling purr. 

Rex chuckled, playfully running his fingers through RB's colorful fringe, mussing it up even more. "Eh, I tried. Words are really more Rocket's thing…" 

Suddenly realization dawned on Rex's face, and his smile slipped slightly. He quickly turned his head to look beside them, his light exhilarated blush darkening to an embarrassed red. 

Rocket and Rem still sat in one anothers' embrace, but all of their attention was focused on the pair laying in front of them. Rem's eyes were shining as he looked down at them, trying and failing to hold back a smile. Seeing them acting so sweet and affectionate with one another… it filled Rem with a giddy sort of happiness that made him want to scoop both of them up in his arms and hold them tightly, though that clearly would have been impossible for him. 

Rocket's expression, however, was one of smug amusement. When he caught Rex looking at him, he wolf whistled, shooting him a wink as he grinned broadly. "Now  _ that _ was quite a show!!" He leaned back slightly, placing one hand on the mattress to prop himself up. "You two really didn't hold much back there, didja? I mean, our buddy Rex here's got the mark to prove it!" He gestured with his free hand to Rex's shoulder, quirking one eyebrow. 

Rex quickly looked down at himself, eyes widening. It hadn't really occurred to him that… RB had…

But sure enough, upon examination, there it was… 

"That's a bona fide hickey if I've ever seen one! Nice work RB, I'm sure that one will last for a good long time." Rocket chuckled again, wrapping his arm back around Rem. "Good on ya for managing that, with an impressive mouthful of fangs, no less!"

RB’s eyes darted over to Rex’s shoulder, seeing the mark there for himself. He looked Rex in the face, his eyes going wide as a deep blush of embarrassment flushed across his cheeks. 

"I-I-I did-?! Uh-! ...Oh… Uh…Yeah." 

He stalled, looking away very sheepishly, almost verging on guilty.

"Sorry Rex… Guess I wasn’t holding myself back as well as I thought I was…"

On any other occasion, Rex might have been irritated, maybe even pissed, but as it was, he found it incredibly difficult to hold anything against RB.

He glanced down at his shoulder again, chuckling softly as he looked back up. "I mean, I dunno, I think it looks kinda sexy." He turned to Rem, a slight smirk on his face. "What do you think?" 

Rem giggled, grinning back at him. "Oh, definitely,  _ very _ sexy."

Rex nodded, as if Rem had just made a very good point. He tilted his head slightly to look back at RB, a lopsided smile on his face. "There you go! See, no harm done."

RB gave him a small smile back, reassured that Rex was fine at least, which was in actuality, a massive relief. He himself knew all too well just how much a bad bite from a half raptor could hurt… But he quickly shoved that thought away, deciding instead to be proud of himself for the fact that even in such a heated moment, he’d been restrained enough to be gentle and not cause any damage. 

"That’s good…" He said softly, with a little more of a genuine smile. 

Rex's smile warmed as well, once he saw RB was feeling at least slightly better. "Yeah, don't you worry about it…" He trailed off, leaning towards RB a little, whispering the next word so only he could hear.  _ "... sweetheart…"  _

RB inhaled sharply, surprised at hearing Rex use that word again, especially in such an intimate way. Looking down and away from Rex, he felt his cheeks get hotter, and he chuckled very quietly. 

Rex allowed himself a triumphant little smile at his reaction. Looked like it hadn't just been a coincidence that RB had responded so strongly the first time he had said that pet name to him… He gave a short sigh, running his fingers through RB's hair again, before propping himself up on his elbow. What a cutie. 

Rocket tilted his head, giving a quiet hum. "Well, you two lovebirds certainly look cozy there." Rex made a face at him, without any real malice behind it, however. "What say you, RB? Ready to call it here? We could leave you two to snuggle if you'd like!" 

In the midst of enjoying Rex petting his hair, RB looked up at Rocket, almost startled. 

"Well-- Uh…" 

He silently thought for a moment, then looked at Rocket with a raised eyebrow. 

"Well, as nice as having a cuddle certainly sounds-" He said, briefly throwing a warm smile Rex’s way.

"-I thought, you know… I’d be doing it with each of you? Don’t you wanna see some action tonight too?" 

It was Rocket's turn to look startled this time, a faint blush touching his cheeks. "W… Well, I thought…" He shook his head slightly. "You don't need to worry about me at all, sunshine. We agreed to do this because it's what  _ you _ needed, this ain't about us. You don't need to push yourself any further just because you think I'll feel 'left out' or anything silly like that." He chuckled softly, shrugging one shoulder. "Don't you worry, I'm just fine, buddy. What matters is how  _ you're _ feeling!" 

RB paused, thinking about how exactly he  _ was _ feeling. 

If he was being honest, it was quite possible he’d done enough to be satisfied. Potentially enough to solve the issue that had been plaguing him. But…  _ then again… _ he’d never tried this method of dealing with the whole mating season issue. He didn’t know if even  _ this _ would work. Though he sure hoped to The Man Upstairs that it _ would. _

But… Why take the chance? Why not make sure he’d  _ definitely _ gotten everything out of his system?

And besides, now he was feeling more confident with the others, he did think the idea of doing it with Rocket too was very exciting! 

Maybe he could even--

He stalled for a moment, as the random thought that had popped into his mind fully took form. 

_ Well now… _ Wouldn’t  _ that _ be interesting and, for him, almost entirely new…

He glanced over Rocket again, thinking about him, and Rocket in the context of his idea… And he found he really wanted to try it. 

"Well, I’m feeling pretty damn good actually. But uh- you see-" 

He cut himself off, looking a little more flushed as he gave a flustered huff.

"One thing about being part raptor… One of the  _ perks _ I guess, just so happens to be dramatically increased stamina… and well, turns out that doesn’t just help with things like running for a really long time…" He trailed off, letting the implications of his words hang in the air.

Rocket nodded slightly, raising one eyebrow. "So… am I to take that to mean you aren't feeling finished yet?" He gave RB a lighthearted look of suspicion. "And… You're not just saying that because you'd feel guilty if I didn't get any dino action?"

"No, no! Not at all! I'd say if I'd really had enough. And besides I-" 

RB paused, suddenly looking away from Rocket, wringing his hands as he did. 

"I-I thought maybe we could… Uh-  _ Well…  _ I-if you… If you wanted to… I mean- we don't have to if you don't want! But, umm…" He trailed off from his stuttering, biting his lip nervously, as he risked a quick glance back up at Rocket. 

Rocket smiled gently, softening as he saw how nervous RB was. "Hey, whatever it is, you can ask me. I'm all ears, bud."

RB looked up at him, a little more confidently, but still kept darting his eyes away as he spoke. 

"Well I thought, what if… you…" 

He stopped briefly, taking in a deep breath, before staring Rocket in the eye. 

"... Topped…  _ me?"  _

Rocket's eyebrows shot up at that. For a moment he thought he must have heard wrong, but quickly realized there was little else he could have meant. Warmth rushed to his cheeks, but he smiled slightly. "Well… If that's really what you'd like… Then of course.~"

Smiling, a little unsure, but a lot more excited, RB chuckled. 

"Really? Well, then great! I'd just thought that it'd be interesting to try… It's not something I've really done before, and well,  _ those two _ seemed to quite enjoy it…" He mischievously crooned, giving a quick grin to both Rem and to Rex beside him. 

Rex looked like he wanted to say something, but seemed to decide against it, giving a begrudging nod instead. After all, it was crystal clear to tell that he had.

Rem blushed slightly, lifting his shoulders. "W-well--... Heh, yeah…"

Rocket laughed, ruffling Rem's hair, causing him to make a face and try to swat him away. "Fair enough!" He trailed off, smile fading slightly as he thought hard. "... Would this be… your first time with this…?" 

RB cleared his throat, looking away as he rubbed the back of his head. 

"I uh, have  _ kinda _ done it before… But, that was just once or twice, and that was  _ years ago. _ And even then, it wasn't with… a dude…" 

He shrugged his shoulders with a sheepish grin. 

"So basically, yeah… kinda my first time with this. Especially since I changed." 

Rocket gave a small nod. Yeah, he'd suspected as much, all things considered… In that case, he'd have to be especially careful. It was incredibly easy to accidentally hurt someone without experience with this. He didn't want to take any risks, especially not with someone he cared deeply about. 

He gave a quiet huff, letting his eyes slowly travel over RB's body where he lay beside Rex. His gaze lingered on his toned biceps, his defined abs, and his muscular legs, taking all of him in with a look that seemed to be a strange combination of admiration, pride… and arousal. Then his eyes met RB's, and his expression softened. Even though it was abundantly clear that he was physically the strongest out of all of them, Rocket had seen firsthand just how soft this half-raptor could really be… A fond smile settled on his face as he blushed slightly deeper. RB was--

Suddenly Rocket paused, his smile falling into a thoughtful frown as he looked back down to stare at RB's waist. How had they both managed to overlook that one glaringly obvious detail?... Rocket snorted softly. De _ tail.  _

"Hey, uh, RB, you didn't happen to have a position in mind, did you?"

RB's eyes went wide briefly, he opened his mouth, perhaps about to respond, but closed it again as he looked away in thought. 

Rocket gave RB's hips a pointed look, lifting one eyebrow. 

"... I think our options might be a little bit limited."

Following his gaze, RB looked down at himself, taking note of what Rocket was referring to. He sat up, crossing his legs and bringing his tail around to rest across his lap. He looked at it with a frown, before he turned slightly to look over it, following it all the way to the base of his spine. 

"Oh… Yeah… Guess I kinda forgot about this dumb thing." He said, giving his tail a prominent pat. 

He sighed as he looked at it. Yet again, being part raptor just made things more difficult… 

But he shook his head of those thoughts. Maybe it got in the way of things (in this case, quite literally), but that didn't mean there wasn't a way to work around things. They could figure it out, he was sure! 

So he sat, and he thought for a moment, sifting through his rather limited library of positions for one that might work. Obviously what he did with Rem wouldn't work, or at least it would make things unnecessarily awkward and annoying, what with trying to hold his tail out of the way or something. Not what you really wanted for a first time… But then he thought a bit more, and came up with a possible idea. 

"Well, I guess what I did with Rex might work… Maybe if you knelt with your legs on either side of my tail. O-or I suppose it could work if I was on the edge of the bed, I could have it dangle onto the floor or something whilst you stand up… What do you think? You wanna do something like that? Or did you have a better idea? I mean, you probably know more about positions and stuff than I do… "

Rocket thought for a moment, considering RB's suggestions. True, he probably did have far more to draw from than RB when it came to this kind of know-how, but the fact remained that he had absolutely no experience when it came to handling RB's "little addition." He had no idea what would be the most comfortable or manageable for RB… and that was his main priority. 

"Those aren't bad ideas, and I could easily work with either of those." He gently pat Rem's side, and he moved out of the way without further prompting, blushing hard. Rocket stretched slightly, huffing as he did. "It really all comes down to your call, though. Where would you feel the most comfortable?... If you want we could test out both positions without doing anything and see what feels more natural to you."

RB pursed his lips in thought. He supposed that seemed like a smart idea. So after a moment, he made a decision on what to do first. 

"I guess we could try me lying totally on the bed and see how that is. Might be better, it'd probably be less strain with my tail being supported. And I don't mind having your weight sat on it. It's not that bad." He shrugged. 

Rocket nodded. "All right, you got it."

Rex sat up, stretching his arms over his head with a satisfied sigh. "Hmhh… I'll leave you two to it then!" He pat RB's shoulder, giving him a teasing grin and wink, before moving aside to where Rem was waiting for him.

Rocket watched him with a half smile, before turning back to RB, resting his chin in his hand. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable first, big guy. We won't be starting yet, so feel free to do whatever you think would help. Let me know if you need me to get you any more pillows or anything."

RB nodded. He moved to the middle of the bed, sitting down and letting his tail rest between his legs. He grabbed a couple pillows from behind him, and put them roughly where his head and shoulders would be. Then he slowly leaned back, resting on his elbows as he stretched his legs out and flicked his tail slightly, lying it so it was straight out in front of him. Finding that decently comfortable, he leaned even more so he was flat on his back, testing how it felt. He shifted a little, and decided he was pretty damn comfy as he was, and that he would easily be able to stay like this. 

So he sat back up on his elbows again, turning to Rocket and grinning at him sweetly. 

"You know, this seems good. I'd be perfectly fine with this I think." 

"Perfect!" Rocket grinned back, sitting up straighter. "That worked out nicely!" He chuckled, moving over and holding out a hand to help pull RB back up into a seated position. Once RB was upright beside him, Rocket couldn't help but reach out and further muss that already rumpled head of blue hair.

"All right, Mr. Stamina, even if  _ you _ say that you're ready to keep going right away,  _ I'm _ saying that you deserve a quick break. How would a massage sound to you?" He smiled, tilting his head back to Rex and Rem. "I'm sure they'd vouch for me when I say that I'm pretty damn good at giving one."

RB smiled back at him, a little surprised at the idea, but immediately interested. 

"A massage huh? You can do those?" 

"Oh, he definitely can!" Rem chimed in, nodding enthusiastically from where he lay, his head in Rex's lap. "He has quite a talent for them, I'd say!" 

"Still have no idea how he learned it." Rex chuckled, shrugging slightly. "I refuse to believe he got as good as he is all on his own." 

Rocket put on a mysterious look, gesturing vaguely. "A magician never reveals the trick to their sleight of hand." He then turned to RB, smiling. "But yeah, maybe a quick shoulder and back rub?" 

With a chuckle, RB shrugged.

"Hey, with such a good recommendation, how can I say no?" 

After giving Rocket an enthusiastic grin, he scootched closer and turned, facing away from him.

Rocket repositioned himself, kneeling and then sitting back on his legs. He brought his hands up, resting them on RB's shoulders, in the middle between his arms and neck. With practiced ease he tightened his grip, moving his thumbs in a semicircular motion while applying gentle pressure alternately with his fingers and the top of his palm. He gave a quiet, content sigh as motions became more fluid, moving slowly over his shoulders and the back of his neck.

RB quickly found himself closing his eyes and relaxing, practically melting at Rocket’s touch. All tense feelings lingering in his muscles were soon washed away, as pleasurable relief flowed through him. He hummed happily, immediately realizing just how  _ good  _ Rocket really was at doing this, and how much he  _ really  _ enjoyed the feeling of his firm, but gentle touch. 

His frustrations over the past few weeks might have lessened a lot with all he’d already done tonight, but Rocket’s wonderful movements finally got rid of all the remaining tension it had all caused. He felt his worries and stress fade away, and all that mattered in that moment was the warm overwhelming sense of relief that grew and grew the longer Rocket continued.

He sighed again, letting a shudder run through him as his his happiness took the form of a gentle, content purr.

Rocket allowed a soft smile to settle on his face as he worked. He always loved how it felt as all of the strain vanished under his hands, as he was able to soothe and relax someone with just a simple touch. Of course, hearing a purr in response was new, but the effect it had on Rocket was the same as any hum or grunt of enjoyment: The deep, warm affection and pride at earning this reaction.

… Of course, there were other perks too, Rocket mused to himself, as he gently rubbed over the toned muscles in RB's upper arm, despite the fact that no tension was ever really carried there. He chuckled softly to himself, flushing slightly, before moving his hands over to the upper middle spot on RB's back. Here he kneaded slightly harder than he had on his shoulders, and this increased pressure continued as he moved over his entire back. 

Rocket bit his lip, huffing quietly through his teeth. Wow… He knew that the "Raptorification" had increased his strength, and thus his muscle mass, but feeling it under his hands was somethin else. He closed his eyes, knowing that his hands would know where to go without needing to look, and let himself just enjoy it.

At feeling Rocket’s hands wander even more, RB opened his mouth slightly, making his purr sound even louder. Just how could something so simple like this feel so nice? So relaxing? 

It was amazing, and wonderful, and a part of him didn’t want it to stop. 

Eventually Rocket reached his lower back, and here, his hands slowly drifted apart, moving up slowly over his sides--once again, not exactly a place that needed too much attention. Rocket quickly reigned himself back in, blush darkening, moving to his lower back again like he had clearly intended. His eyes opened again as he felt something slightly different about the muscles there, and he hummed in amusement. Right. There was a tail there, of course there'd be some differences.

… He couldn't claim to know much about tail muscles, or what it would feel like to have one… but might as well, right? He focused his attention on RB's tail, where it sloped upwards as it met his back.

Immediately, RB opened his eyes and gasped, feeling a shiver run all the way from where Rocket was touching and up his spine. He felt his face flush hotter as Rocket pressed his hands into the sensitive area and the particularly tense muscles there. 

Moving his tail around all the time certainly put his lower back muscles through a lot of work, they got a lot of use having to help move about such a fairly heavy weight, so having Rocket work his magic on that area made him feel more relieved than anything before. 

As Rocket pressed his palms into a particular spot, RB felt his tail involuntarily twitch. And then again, in tandem with another firm rub, it twitched again, slowly cranking up more and more each time.

Rocket snorted with laughter at that, eyes lighting up. Ah, so that was a sweet spot! Grinning broadly now, he focused all of his attention on the muscles in and around the base of RB's tail, watching his reactions in amusement.

RB flushed with embarrassment, pursing his lips to hold back a hum as he mentaly scolded his tail for acting of its own accord. He reached out a hand to try and hold the middle of it down, but even so, it kept trying, and succeeding, to twitch up at the base. 

He was thoroughly caught between rising embarrassment at his involuntary actions, and the pangs of pleasurable relief that kept shooting up his back. He didn’t know which feeling would win out. And the sound he made after a particularly firm rub, which was something caught between a pleased hum and a mortified groan, didn’t help him know either. 

Rocket tried to hold back his laughter, for RB's sake. It was clear how flustered he was getting, and the last thing he needed was to think Rocket was laughing at him. 

He eased up on the pressure he was putting into his rubbing, moving to the center of his back. Probably wouldn't be a bad idea to call it now… 

… but then again, what if he didn't? 

Rocket gave a playful (and human) growl, increasing force as he slid his hands down and around RB's sides. They fit into the crease where RB's legs met his torso, before moving up and rubbing his stomach, underneath his navel. He let his cheek gently brush up against his back, giving a deep hum. 

RB felt relieved when Rocket moved his hands away from the base of his spine (though at the same time, a little bit disappointed). But the more forceful pressure he applied when he suddenly moved his hands around him made him gasp in surprise, before he hummed happily again. Although a small part of him had wanted to giggle at hearing Rocket’s ‘growl’. It was definitely less rumbling than his, which made RB think it was almost cute. But Rocket’s deep hum as he pressed against him was much more effective, making him sigh in contentment. 

Rocket stayed up against his back as he kept his arms around RB. He felt a faint tingle of pleasure run up his spine as he moved his hands up RB's torso for a moment, fingers moving over the creases that defined his abs. He gave another satisfied hum as he brought his hands back down, massaging his waist, and, further down, his thighs, strange and strong. Rocket had gotten completely distracted from his original task at this point… now he was more focused on letting himself move over and lightly explore RB's body more than anything else.

Luckily, RB was enjoying every single moment of it. 

He was perfectly happy having such strong, confident hands run over him, no matter where they seemed to end up going. The firm, massaging movements they made only increased how much he enjoyed them, and he soon found himself humming, which once again turned into a purr. He was utterly content feeling Rocket so close, and even found himself lean back a fraction to press himself against Rocket even more. 

At first, Rocket was happy to feel RB's weight shift back into him, and he lifted his head to rest on RB's shoulder instead, so he could hold him close… But a moment later his spine went rigid, his eyes flying wide open as a spectacular blush blossomed on his cheeks.

When RB moved in closer, his back had pressed up against his lap as well as his torso… and had made contact with…  _ more than just his legs. _

Rocket quickly let go of RB as a wave of embarrassment crashed over him, causing him to splutter softly.  ** _Ah, crap._ **

Instantly, RB was knocked out of his content daze, mildly surprised at feeling something unexpected press against him and feeling even more confused when Rocket suddenly let him go. 

As he turned his head to try and look at Rocket with a questioning frown, he realized just what must have come into contact with him. He initially felt a blush heat up his cheeks at that, but then as he turned more and caught sight of Rocket’s face, his lips quirked up in a very amused grin. 

A flustered  _ Rocket? _ Now that was something RB hadn’t expected to ever see.

He tried to hold back his amusement, but he ended up letting out a single, huffing chuckle. 

"Well… Guess I wasn’t the only one that enjoyed that massage…" He playfully teased. 

A half smile, half grimace appeared on Rocket's face as he gave a single, forced laugh. "Hah!! Well… yeah, nah, I… I guess I kinda… let myself get carried away a bit there…? M-maybe… more than a bit…" He turned to stare at a wall, running a hand over his face as if he could wipe the blush off of his cheeks.

RB turned a little more, placing his hand on Rocket’s bicep and smiling sweetly. 

"Hey, don’t sweat it sweet stuff! Like I said, I quite liked it too. Plus, it’s kinda useful for what we wanna do isn’t it?" He chuckled. 

Rocket looked back at RB, taken by surprise at the pet name. Nonetheless, a smile soon crossed his face as well, and most of his uncomfortable tension fell away. "... You do have a point there…" He shrugged one shoulder, looking sheepish. "Ah, looks like my emotions are just running wild with me today. Wonder why…" He gave RB a meaningful look, before glancing away again with a lighthearted chuckle, scratching his cheek. 

"Don’t worry, I know exactly what you mean…" 

Gently, he placed his hand over one of Rocket’s, as he tilted his head and beamed at him. 

Rocket felt any last remaining traces of his earlier discomfort evaporate in the warmth of RB's bright smile, and felt a powerful surge of fondness for him. He turned his hand to take RB's, squeezing it tightly. He probably would have been content to just sit there and bask in the glow of RB's affection, but something being placed on his leg pulled his attention away. He glanced down to see the small container that had been passing from hand to hand all day sitting in his lap. He gave a soft snort of amusement, looking up to see Rem quickly sitting back, trying to look innocent as he leaned against Rex, who rolled his eyes.

"A'ight, I can take a hint." He chuckled as he picked up the tub, regarding it casually. "So… what's the plan, RB?" He tilted his head slightly as he looked back at him, brow quirking in his characteristic way. 

RB couldn’t help but grin in amusement as he saw Rocket look at him like that. It was so unique to him, and practically made RB’s heart flutter. 

He glanced down at Rocket, then the tub in his hand, then back up to meet his eyes after a moment of thought. 

"Well, I suppose I could…" He crooned with a smirk, as he slowly started moving his open hand over to the container. 

… His clawed hand…

He paused, his smirk falling as he closed his hand into a loose fist. He frowned down at it, for a long moment. If there was one thing he didn’t want, it was to hurt Rocket, even accidentally. And yes, he was very good at being careful when he needed to be, but maybe… Maybe it wasn’t worth the risk...

"Or well… maybe that’s not such a good idea…" He said forlornly, with a fairly disappointed look on his face. 

Rocket's own face fell slightly at RB's wistful expression, brows furrowing with concern for a moment. He glanced down at RB's hand as well, putting two and two together, and his expression softened again. He thought fast for a moment.

After a beat of silence, he looked back up at RB, a small, slightly confused smile on his face. "And… what makes you say that…?" 

RB frowned at him in confusion.

"Well, ‘cause-"

But then he paused, taking in Rocket’s smile, and the meaning behind his words. Briefly, he glanced back down at his hand, before he faced Rocket again. 

"You mean… You don’t mind...? You sure you’re ok with  _ this hand _ near such an… intimate area?"

Rocket set the container back down, taking RB's hand in both of his. He gently uncurled RB's fingers, so he could run his own over his palm. Then he turned his hand over, brushing a thumb over the back of his hand, while admiring the small stripes there. Finally he placed a hand under the pointed claws that were the tips of his fingers, holding them out so he could examine them.

"Hmm… Yeah, just as I thought." He returned his gaze to RB's face, looking thoughtful for a moment. "... There's nothing about these hands that I don't trust." He smiled warmly, twining his fingers with RB's. "There's nothing about  _ you _ that I don't trust." 

RB’s breath hitched the moment he heard that. He looked at Rocket, absolutely, utterly stunned. 

Then, after a moment, he chuckled softly. He felt something wet gather in the corners of his eyes, so he quickly blinked, looking away and down at Rocket’s hands around his own. He squeezed around Rocket’s fingers, before smiling back up at him. 

"Thank you…" He uttered softly. 

Rocket reached up with his free hand, taking RB's cheek and tilting his head, so he could place a small kiss on his forehead. "Of course, sunshine," he murmured, before releasing him again.

RB grinned at him, no doubt once again showing off a mouthful of razor teeth, but for some reason, that thought seemed less bothersome to him. It didn’t seem to matter anymore. 

He reached over beside Rocket, picking up the discarded container and looking into it. He dipped his fingers in, putting a lump of gel on his hand, that he then started to rub between his fingers. He angled them just right as he did, making sure he wouldn’t catch himself with his own claws. After a few moments, he had entirely covered his hand with the slick substance, just like he’d seen the other two do earlier. Taking a deep breath, he looked from his hand to Rocket, who sat patiently waiting for him. 

He inched a little closer, taking a look down, then giving a small smile up at Rocket.

"You wanna get comfy, then we’ll do this?" 

Rocket shifted, moving his legs out from under himself, stretching them out with a quiet grunt. Much longer and his foot might have fallen asleep. 

He then leaned back, propping himself up by placing his hands on the mattress behind him, turning to smile back at him. "Sounds perfect~... Whenever you're ready, so am I."

RB gave him a curt nod, before he scootched a little closer and got in a comfy position himself. He leaned forward, placing one hand flat on the mattress, as he hovered the other over the space between Rocket’s legs. 

He took a deep breath. 

Then, he reached his hand down, gently resting it around Rocket’s cock. He made sure that most of his claws would be resting against his own hand, which he was easily able to do given how big it was and how, unlike him, Rocket was more on the normal size. But once he’d settled on his hold, the surprise of what he was doing finally hit him. 

He’d never done this before. He had pretty much no experience of doing this on someone else, but somehow, his nerves were nowhere to be found. After seeing, and feeling, what the other two had done for him earlier, he felt fairly confident in what he needed to do. 

So, with as much care and with as light a touch as he possibly could, he started slowly running his hand up and down Rocket’s length, throwing glances up at him every now and then to make sure what he was doing was right. 

Based on the way Rocket closed his eyes contentedly, or the deep breath he took that he let out in a long, slow sigh, it was safe to assume that he was!

Rocket gripped the sheets a little tighter as a slight shudder passed through him. He knew RB was being especially cautious, but he was still taken by surprise at how light and gentle his touch was. Almost teasingly so… though Rocket knew that wasn't his intention.

Nevertheless, the tantalizingly soft contact was already having a strong effect on him. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, gritting his teeth slightly, fighting back the surges of longing as they came. It was taking a surprising amount of willpower to keep himself still.

As RB continued, he found himself smiling widely at seeing the look on Rocket's face. The fact that  _ he _ was the one making him look like that, and obviously feel pretty damn good, was amazing. It filled him with confidence, and with even more affection for him. To see Rocket enjoying it so much, and to know that he had no fear of RB or his touch… 

It made RB want Rocket to enjoy it even more. 

So as he held his hand around the base of Rocket's shaft, he made his grip just a little bit tighter, though still being absolutely certain he wasn't using too much force, as he turned his hand slightly and made another fractionally faster run up his firm length. He threw a grin Rocket's way, waiting eagerly to see how he'd react. 

Rocket made a strange noise that started as a groan and morphed into a quiet hiss through his teeth, lip curling slightly. It was quickly becoming clear to himself how much everything really had been affecting him. This whole time, he had been telling himself that he didn't care, that he would have been content to sit by and let them sort everything out without him. He'd said as much to RB, and heck, he'd almost convinced himself. 

But now, as RB's movements changed, that enticingly gentle hold tightening with confidence, Rocket knew that he had been kidding himself. He allowed a low moan of appreciation to escape as RB's large, steady hand moved over him, sending further tingles of excitement through his legs and up his spine. He cracked one eye open as he gave a heavy exhale, one side of his mouth quirking up into a lopsided smile as he looked at RB. 

Yeah… He was glad he hadn't missed out on this. 

Somehow RB's grin got even brighter seeing that content, and almost relieved, smile. So he continued, turning his hand as he moved, doing his best to make sure every last inch was evenly covered in the slick gel. 

Every shudder he could feel and appreciative sound Rocket made him feel all the more content himself. Rocket was a true friend to him, so anything he could do to make him happy and feel good, just made his heart feel all the more warm. 

Rocket closed his eyes again, his head tilting back as he gave a slow, stuttering sigh. He probably should tell RB he was ready before he got any more into this. Yeah, that was probably a good idea. He should say something… 

It wasn't until a powerful shudder ran through him, accompanied by a deep moan, that he was snapped back to his senses. 

"A-ah, R… RB…? I'm…  _ m-mmm…" _ The rest of his sentence was lost as he trailed off into a quiet hum, biting his lip slightly. 

RB stopped and looked up at Rocket instantly. A sheepish smile grew on his face, as he glanced back down and carefully slid his hand off and held it away. 

"Heh… Sorry about that Rocket. Guess I wasn't quite sure when to stop. Plus… Well you seemed to be liking it, so…" He trailed off with a chuckle as he sat back and rubbed his neck with one hand. 

Rocket chuckled softly as well, not moving for a moment. "Y… yeah… I almost didn't want to say anything." He flushed slightly and sat up again, looking equally self-conscious. "Ya got a way with your hands there, bud…!" He tried for a laugh, but his eyes flicked away as some of his earlier embarrassment returned, the color in his cheeks darkening. 

Rem had been ready with the towel this time, and as RB lifted his hand, he held it out to him with a giggle. "Hey, there's nothing wrong with enjoying yourselves! Isn't that what we're in here to do, anyway?" He winked at RB as he took the towel from him, grinning slightly. 

RB chuckled as he started wiping his hand clean with the towel, throwing a smirk Rem’s way.

"I suppose it is bud. And I guess we’ve still got some more  _ enjoying  _ to do… Or rather, Rocket has  _ someone _ to do…" RB said, shooting Rocket a particularly mischievous grin, before snorting at his own dumb play-on-words.

He quickly found his hand suitably clean, so he handed the towel back to Rem with a smile and a nod of thanks.

Rem giggled as he took the towel back, blushing, before quickly moving to set it aside again.

Rocket gave a good-natured roll of his eyes at RB's comment, grinning widely. He slowly shifted his position, getting onto his knees again, rolling out one shoulder. "That's a fair point you got there, Roarsome… I don't see any reason to put it off any longer.~" He gave RB a playful grin, raising his eyebrows slightly. "Save, of course, giving you a moment to get comfortable."

RB nodded at him a smile, though it had a slight wobble, because of both his anticipation and a slight hint of nerves. 

He moved back over to the center of the bed, to roughly the same spot he’d been in earlier. He sat down, moving his tail out straight in front of him, then leaned back, resting his head onto the pillows he’d placed there earlier. Shifting a little more, he took in a deep breath, trying to calm the rising excitement and (to a much lesser extent) nerves warring inside him, until finally he settled. From his spot, he looked up and over at Rocket, nodding again.

"Ok, I’m all set here." 

Rocket's cheeky smile softened as he looked down at RB, fading to one of gentle affection. "All right then…"

He started shifting his weight forward, when he suddenly paused. He examined RB's face slightly closer for a moment, reading his expression more carefully. He managed to pick up on the faint trace of anxiety in his eyes, which didn't surprise Rocket at all, but nonetheless made him hesitate.

When he moved again, instead of shifting to the side to get into position, he moved forward, propping himself on his elbow beside RB so they were eye-to-eye. He rest his free hand on RB's chest, letting it move up to his cheek as he turned to Rocket in confusion. Wordlessly, Rocket tilted his head forward, their mouths meeting for a tender kiss. Rocket leaned into RB slightly, but made no move to deepen the kiss farther than that, letting it stay soft and sweet. The contact only lasted about a moment, but that was as long as it needed to be.

When Rocket leaned back again, he fixed RB with a loving gaze, lifting his hand from his cheek to tuck some of RB's hair behind his ear.

"You said it's been a while since you've done this, yeah…?" He said softly, letting his hand fall and his fingers twine with RB's. "Then we'll go slow. The only way to enjoy this is by staying relaxed, and just letting yourself be in the moment... So if things start getting too overwhelming, or you want to stop for any reason, say the word, and we'll stop there."

RB looked somewhat surprised for a brief moment, but then, he beamed warmly, tilting his head as he stared at Rocket with an affectionate gaze. He gave Rocket's hand a gentle squeeze, feeling practically all of his nerves fade away from just a simple bit of contact. 

"Yeah… Yeah, ok." He softly breathed out. 

He paused, closing his eyes to take a deep breath, appreciating the feel of Rocket's hand on his own and just how close he was, letting it relax him and his body. Then, as he opened them, he nodded slowly, but with an air of genuine confidence. 

"I… I really think I'm ready now…" 

Rocket nodded back, returning the gentle squeeze. "All right, sunshine." His expression didn't change as he sat back up, that same warmth in his eyes. It almost surprised himself… how borderline  _ protective _ he felt of him. The feeling was strong, intensifying instead of lessening under RB's self-assured smile.

As Rocket gazed at RB, however, he felt another urge strengthening as well… a longing more intense than the new desire to shield him from everything. It only took a moment before he gave into it. 

He slowly moved back to where he started, positioning his legs to straddle RB's tail, glancing down at it in amusement. For some reason, he found it strangely cute…? Then again, he mused, RB in general was cute, so it wasn't that odd of a thought.

Carefully, he scooched forward, bending at the waist, letting his hands rest on either side of RB's broad torso. He had to fight back a laugh as he once again took in their size difference. Even without the added height RB's legs gave him, if Rocket laid down right up against him from this position, the top of his head would only come about level to RB's eyes.

Rocket stared down at RB's chest, watching it rise and fall evenly with a faint smile on his face. Then, carefully, he moved his hips forward, adjusting as needed until he was gently pressed against RB in proper entry position, and took a deep, relaxed breath. He reached up and took RB's hand again, suspecting he might want something to hold onto.

"Okay…" He huffed quietly, looking up at RB. "You still all right…?" Just in case. 

RB held him back in a gentle grip, as he let his other hand rest on the sheets. He felt Rocket against him, his heart beating slightly faster in anticipation, but he stayed relaxed and calm. He smiled back at Rocket as he nodded. 

"I'm perfectly fine bud."

"Right," he breathed, willing himself to relax as well. And, despite the odd shiver of anticipation, he managed to successfully rein in his surging emotions. Once he was certain they both were ready, his hips dipped forward with an almost imperceptible motion. The pressure against RB increased for a moment, but Rocket carefully moved through the slight resistance… and then, his tip had gently slid inside.

Rocket stopped there, his heart pounding in his head with excitement. He glanced up at RB to gauge his initial reaction, an almost giddy smile on his face. 

Immediately RB sucked in a gasp and tightened his grip on Rocket's hand, momentarily tensing from the surprise, before he quickly let himself relax again. His breathing quickened as his own excitement rose, and he looked up at Rocket with an open breathless smile. 

Well… So far so good, then.~

Rocket grinned back at him, giving his hand a playful squeeze. He continued moving forward, keeping his movements slow and controlled, moving in less than a third of his length before pulling back again. He gave a soft, strained hum as he did, biting his lip hard. His next thrust moved in to the same depth as the first, just not quite as slow.

Through his thick haze of arousal, however, he kept a close eye on RB, constantly analyzing his face and body language. He wasn't taking any chances, no matter how good he himself was feeling.

The initial surprise had worn off for RB, with sudden waves of pleasure taking its place. Closing his eyes, he breathed in deeply, as he clutched his claws tighter around the duvet with his free hand. 

He felt a shiver run up his spine as Rocket moved through him, so slowly and so deliberately with great control. It made RB let out a deep hum as he pursed his lips and squeezed Rocket's hand a little tighter. 

Rocket huffed, giving a half-smile at RB's soft noises of pleasure. He felt his own nerves settling now, reassured by his apparent enjoyment. As the pace of his thrusts gradually fell into a steady rhythm, he began letting himself move slightly deeper, relaxing into each push forward. He let the arm he was using to prop himself up relax slightly as well, lowering himself closer to RB. 

He gave a deep sigh of relief as he did, absent-mindedly running his thumb over RB's hand. He initially didn't realize he had lowered his head slightly.. but the moment he caught his attention wandering he snapped it back to RB, almost like coming out of a daze.

More and more intense feelings of pleasure, soon verging on ecstasy shot through RB as Rocket delved deeper into him. He panted and huffed with his growing arousal, leaning his head back against the pillows even more as he let out a deep moan of satisfaction. 

His mind grew more clouded by his feelings as they intensified the faster Rocket moved and the further into him he pressed. And for once, he could let himself be taken by his emotions and enjoy them. He didn't let himself totally go of course, he knew better than that, but his intense feelings of desire and his particularly heightened emotions made everything all the more potent. 

Everything he could hear, smell (like that persistent scent that had since become so enticing) and that he could feel amped up in tandem with his emotions, becoming all the more clear and overwhelming in the most wonderful way as they filled his mind. 

After a thrust that was deeper than any before, he let out a few slight growling huffs, closing his eyes a little tighter, as he dug his claws deeper into the sheets. 

_ "H-hah… Yeah… R-Rocket, yes!"  _ He moaned, somehow punctuating that last word with a subtle chirp at the end. 

… Oh.

_ Ohh. _

Rocket felt a powerful shudder run through his entire body, and he gasped.

_ Oh that felt  _ ** _good._ **

With that moan of longing, and that impossibly cute sound of raptor affection… Rocket needed no further prompting. Any inhibitions he might have still been holding onto all at once came crumbling down, and the wave of lustful longing behind them crashed over him full-force.

He wrapped his arms tightly around RB's chest, burying his face between his neck and shoulder. He breathed in deeply, letting RB's slightly strange--yet still comfortingly familiar--scent fill any space in his head not already filled with the sensations of him. There weren't many left. Every inch of his mind was filled with RB at this point. The feeling of his body, right up against him now, its strength and warmth, and every movement he made… and those irresistible sounds of pleasure. That was all the proof Rocket needed that RB really was okay, that he was enjoying it just as much as he was, that he really did want it… So…  _ why keep holding back?  _

He let his desire take control of his body, his powerful thrusts falling into a steady rhythm, his hands moving greedily over RB's body as he placed repeated kisses on his neck and chest, breath huffing hot and quick against him, almost every inhale a gasp, and exhale a moan. 

That was the tipping point for RB. The thing that kicked absolutely everything into overdrive. 

There was nothing else he could think of now, nothing else he could possibly process other than the waves of pure ecstasy crashing over him, the mirriad of sensations drowning him in chaotic pleasure. Those powerful, oh so confident thrusts driving deep into him, building up his ever growing bliss more and more with each successive moment. 

He groaned with a growling rattle each time he breathed out, and gasped with a faint hint of a chirp every time he breathed in. 

After a moment's pause, his hands shot up from the bed, desperately desiring to hold Rocket tight, to somehow bring him impossibly closer. His hands found themselves on Rocket's back, and the part of his mind clouded and overwhelmed with lust wanted nothing more than to clench his hands around him, grasp him tight, and dig his claws in deep. But something at the back of his buzzing mind whispered him not to, and so reluctantly, he listened. 

But he didn't let that entirely stop him from having what he wanted. He balled his hands into fists, digging his claws into his own hands as he ran his palms and strong arms against Rocket. He held him tight, feeling his strength, his  _ power _ as he moved through him. 

He couldn't really distinguish the finer things than that anymore. The only two things he knew, were the lusting storm of desire with its building, pleasurable pressure inside him, and  _ Rocket.  _ It didn't matter more than that. That was all he knew anymore in this moment, and that was all he wanted to know. 

He tried to voice his immense pleasure again, but words failed him this time. He tried for something meaning  _ yes,  _ and in a way he succeeded, but it didn't end up being a human word. What he did, was let out a loud chirp, borderline on a pleased screech, as he nuzzled his head down against Rocket's hair, taking in his comforting scent as his blaring cacophony of emotions quickly approached their maximum. 

As Rocket felt RB's arms wrap tightly around him, he nuzzled him best he could, kissing his jawline softly as well. His own jumbled thoughts quickly cobbled together to try and make something cohesive.

RB… was…  _ very _ good.

… Well at least they tried.

He grit his teeth as another deep shiver passed through him, his hands ceasing their roaming and finding purchase on RB's waist. He could feel their combined passion intensifying in tandem, in the way RB's hands trembled slightly as they moved over him, and the pressure building up his own body exponentially with each thrust forward. It was all nearing its peak, and his excitement at that thought spurred him onward. 

When RB let his unrestrained sound of bliss, Rocket was momentarily taken aback, unexpectedly letting out a barking laugh in his surprise. It didn't take a raptor trainer with years of experience to translate what  _ that _ meant. And Rocket couldn't agree more.

Rocket finally felt the pressure reach its climax, and suddenly his grip on RB became vice-like. He gave one last deep thrust into RB, and that was all he needed. He clutched RB to himself as if his very life depended on it, giving an unbridled cry as every sensation crashed through him all at once with full force. 

It was an entirely new sensation for RB. To feel Rocket go in so deep, to feel both him and also his own body shudder as everything reached its tipping point, and to be held so incredibly, wonderfully tight in each others close embrace. His already overwhelmed mind practically exploded with uncontrollable bliss, as he threw his head back and let out an almost screeching cry of ecstasy. 

He closed his eyes as he panted from the rush of excitement fading down, letting the sensations linger heavily in his mind as pure contented bliss washed over him. He lay there, reeling from it all, his uncoordinated focus loosely honing in on those feelings, and on Rocket, as the two stayed locked in their close embrace. 

Rocket's grip relaxed slightly as his frantic energy suddenly died down, but he made no move to let go right away. He kept his head resting on RB, taking in the sound of his heart as its wild pounding settled, and the deeper, quieter sound of his breathing. A faint smile played on his face as he sighed gently, rubbing one hand over RB's side. He could already feel that familiar warmth of the affection that accompanied afterglow, and quite happily let it spread through him, turning to nuzzle RB gently again. 

RB was slowly brought out of his blissful haze as he took note of Rocket's gentle contact. He hummed, letting it turn into a content purr as he idly rubbed a hand across Rocket's back, as he brought the other to lightly rest on his hair before he started running his fingers through it with practiced ease. 

He let his warm contentment set a fire in his heart as he stayed there, serene and still, and blissfully happy. 

Rocket let his eyes close as RB stroked his hair, humming softly as he felt RB's purr rumble beneath him. He would have been content to remain cuddled up to RB like this… save the fact that his legs weren't exactly in the most comfortable position, pinned slightly between RB's legs and his tail.

Slowly, with an air of reluctance, he lifted himself up from the warm comfort of RB's embrace. He carefully shifted his legs over, making sure not to accidentally kneel on or otherwise disturb RB. Once he was clear, he practically flopped down onto the mattress, wrapping one arm over RB and pulling himself up close. 

There… that was better!

RB huffed in amusement seeing Rocket’s utterly happy smile as he scootched up to his side. But then, his warm, glowing affection for him returned tenfold, and he lifted his arm to rest over Rocket’s back and shoulders and hold him tight. He sighed happily, closing his eyes as he lent his cheek atop Rocket’s rumpled, but soft, hair. 

Rocket sighed softly, certain that nothing was better, nothing was more perfect than this. He felt… this was… 

Suddenly Rocket's eyes flew open. 

…  _ Rapture.  _

This was…… 

** _Rapture. _ **

Raptor… Rapture…  _ Raptor…  _

Rocket snorted. Huffed quietly as he tried to stifle his amusement. But it was no use.

He suddenly burst into giggles, high and bubbly and quite unfamiliar compared to his usual booming bark. He buried his face in RB's side, overwhelmed by the sheer hilarity of this ridiculous pun. He laughed openly now, unrestrained and giddy, rendering him quite unable to explain why. So he simply lay there, snuggled up to this "rapturous raptor," and let himself be overcome with giggles. 

RB looked down at him with an eyebrow raised curiously. But soon, he found himself chuckling along to Rocket’s contagious bright laughter, even if he didn’t know just  _ why  _ he was laughing. He simply shook his head and rubbed his hand against Rocket’s arm as he carried on being overtaken by his impromptu giggle fit. 

_ What a dork… _

But then again, he was quite a  _ wonderful  _ dork, and if he was happy, then that was all that mattered to RB. 

"What, did you tickle him or something?" Rem asked, resting his head on Rocket's shoulder as it jerked with laughter.

"Oh, if he has some secret ticklish spot or something, ya gotta tell us!" Rex chuckled, moving to sit nearby, behind Rem. 

Rocket, slightly startled by the sudden contact, momentarily calmed down enough to speak. "... Rapture…" He snorted again, bowing his head as he lost himself in laughter again.

Rem stared blankly. Rex frowned in confusion for a moment, before comprehension dawned, and he slowly shook his head.

"Dumbass…"

It also took RB a second to realize what Rocket had meant, but when he did, he snorted and chuckled for a moment before he shook his head and grinned.

"Eh, I wouldn’t call him a dumbass… I’d say  _ dork  _ is more appropriate." He teased, throwing a cheeky glance over to Rex and Rem, before he looked down at Rocket with an amused smile.

"Though I’ll admit… That  _ was _ a pretty good pun." 

Rocket lifted his head, eyes shining with amusement. "Yeah!!" 

Rem still looked a little lost, but pat Rocket on the head anyway. Rocket hummed happily as he did, so Rem let his hand settle down there, gently stroking his hair. 

Rex lay down, propping himself up on his elbow as he smirked slightly. "Nah, definitely a dumbass… But a cute one."

"No  _ you're  _ cute!~" came Rocket's cheerful response.

"Well I think  _ all three _ of you are cute," Rem chimed in, grinning at RB over Rocket. 

RB blinked, then shook his head, giggling happily. 

"Ok, ok! I think we should agree we’re  _ all _ cute! Otherwise we’re gonna be here all day stuck in an endless loop of  _ who’s the biggest cutie pie?"  _ He snickered.

"Though I think we can all agree  _ you’d _ win that contest Rem…" He said, giving him a sly wink.

Rem blushed hard at that, lowering his gaze shyly.

"Case and point!" Rex said with a quiet laugh, nodding. With the hand he wasn't using to prop himself up, he ran his fingers up Rem's back, earning a quiet squeal of surprise. Rocket tried his best to look back at them from where he was still cuddled up to RB, snorting with laughter.

RB let out a snort as well, but then he felt a slight twinge run up his back and frowned slightly. 

"Hey I like being cuddled up here and all, but how would you three  _ cuties _ feel about getting more comfy? ‘Cause I think my tail is falling asleep lying on it like this." 

"Hm? Oh, ah, yeah! Sorry--"

Rocket released RB, moving to sit up again. Rem lifted his head as he did, confused for a moment. He soon understood what was going on, however, and happily followed Rocket's lead, sitting up as well. The prospect of proper snuggling was very appealing. Rex stayed lying where he was, figuring he was enough out of the way, watching with a small smile. 

Slowly RB sat up, his joints creaking slightly as he did, until he was fully upright. He stretched his arms out in front of, and then above him, letting out a brief yawn as he did so. He lifted a leg up a little off the bed, moving his tail out from under him to have it curl around his side, as he flicked it to get rid of the remaining pins and needles in it. Then he turned, grabbing the pillows he’d had under his head, to place them back on top of the others by the headboard. 

He scootched backwards until he was right by the pillows. Then he laid down in a more comfortable reclined position, letting his arms rest either side of him across the pillows as he let out a content sigh and smiled at the others. 

Three pairs of eyes watched him closely as he stretched, shifted, and made himself comfortable. Someone even gave a soft sigh… Classy, as always.

Rem was the first one to move. He immediately shifted to RB's front, wrapping his arms around his chest and nuzzling his cheek up against him. He gave a contented sigh, smiling warmly. Yeah, this was much better.

RB beamed down at him, gently rubbing a hand up and down his back as he felt the inklings of a purr rumble in his throat. Then he glanced up, still with the warm, inviting, beaming smile still on his face. 

"You two gonna just sit there? Or do you want in on this too?" He asked, with a hint of teasing, but his soft tone made it clear what he really wanted. 

As RB ran a hand over his back, Rem's smile brightened, and he gently tightened his embrace.

Rocket smiled back, scooching over and laying right beside RB, leaning back against his arm and the pillows. He let one of his arms move behind RB, between his back at the cushions he was laying on. His other hand rest on RB's lap, gently brushing over his thigh affectionately.

Rex stayed where he lay, pretending to think it over. Then, with an over-dramatic sigh, he got up, grumbling good-naturedly as he moved over to the other side of RB. He lay with his back partially facing him, leaning back to rest his head lightly on RB's shoulder. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms with a quiet huff, relaxing.

With a playful growl and a smirk, RB wrapped his arm around Rex, giving him an especially tight squeeze, before relaxing his grip. At the same time, he moved his other arm to gently rest against Rocket, rubbing his hand over his strong bicep in slow, even movements.

Rex made a quiet noise of surprise as he was suddenly squeezed, and quickly his composure broke with a warm smile and a laugh. He moved in a little closer to RB, reaching up to lightly pat his cheek in mock admonishment.

Rocket felt a warm blush appear on his face at RB's touch, and for a moment his hand went still. Then he hummed deeply, turning to gently press his face against RB, and gave his leg a slight squeeze before resuming his fond caressing.

And Rem? Well… he had closed his eyes, quite content to stay where he was. From here he could hear every sound RB made up close and personal, from his growl to his breathing deep in his chest. Not to mention he had  _ both _ of his arms around him! Couldn't get any closer than that!! He had the best spot out of anyone, he was convinced. He hummed, turning to press his lips softly to RB.

RB closed his eyes, chuckling quietly, which briefly lifted Rem as his chest rose and fell, before he settled again. He glanced from Rex as he rested his hand against his cheek, to Rem with his arms wrapped tightly around him, then to Rocket with his utterly content face pressed against him, and he sighed happily. 

It was certainly different to have the affection of three people on him at once like this, but he found he really loved it. Slowly he let his head lower, resting it against the top of Rem’s soft hair as he nuzzled it slightly. And as he squeezed the two he had in his arms a little tighter, the warmth he felt for all three of them manifested in a deep purr that rumbled louder and more powerfully than any he’d done before. 

His purr practically pulled them all in, playing to their desire for closeness. If they had needed any more proof of affection, well, they certainly didn't anymore. They'd never heard a happier or sweeter sound in their lives. 

Rem's heart gave a lovestruck flutter, and he gave a quiet, breathy laugh. "And I love  _ you,"  _ he said softly, in a sing-song voice. "And I love you and you and youuuu…!~"

Rocket couldn't help but chuckle at that. "The feeling is mutual, darlin'.~"

Rem squeaked quietly in surprise, glancing at Rocket with wide eyes. He thought he'd spoken quietly enough that it had been drowned out by RB's resonating purr… He flushed deeply, burying his face in RB's chest again.

RB let out a quiet huff of amusement, though his loud purr meant it was only audible to his heightened hearing. He was utterly content, reveling in the closeness of the others around him, their warmth against him, and the fondness they all had for each other. 

Yeah… It wasn’t a bad moment at all...

Though after another minute of simply enjoying their embrace, a thought occurred to him. It was dumb as hell,  _ but… _

He opened his eyes, glancing down at the others, trying to keep his face as neutral as he could.

"Hey guys…"

All three of them turned to look at him from their respective vantage points, curiosity apparent in their gazes. 

"What's up RB?"

He paused, briefly looking at each of them, all while keeping as straight a face as he could. But a slight grin still found itself tugging at the corners of his lips. 

_ "... No homo...?"  _

There was a beat of silence as they all processed what he said.

Then Rex snorted. 

In seconds they were all practically in hysterics, the room filling up with the cacophony of amusement. RB’s purr had ceased, overtaken by his loud, snorting laugh as he chortled at his own dumb joke along with the others. They carried on for quite a while, but eventually their laughter died down. A few amused tears glistened in their eyes as they sighed, taking breaths to calm down, although they occasionally broke into the odd snort or giggle fit again as they tried to compose themselves.

RB sighed, which quickly tapered off into a long yawn, making him shake his head to try and get rid of any lingering tiredness, before he smiled happily at the others again. 

Rocket leaned up, gently kissing RB's cheek. "Awh, somebody all tired out…?~" 

"Big sleepy dino." Rem confirmed, grinning at him.

RB looked away sheepishly. "Hey, c'mon… I  _ did _ do three times the amount of  _ exercise  _ you each did…" He said, once again letting out a yawn right after. Rex glanced up a him and shook his head with a soft chuckle. 

"Well… I think it's safe to say that nothing else is gonna get accomplished today." Rex slowly let himself slide down against the pillows, until he was laying down fully. "So… we can just… call it a day and stay here…?"

Rem hummed thoughtfully, nuzzling his captive again as he yawned quietly. "I wouldn't say no to that… The raptors can take care of things themselves after all…"

Rocket snorted. "Speak for yourselves!... But yeah, I guess a bit of rest wouldn't hurt."

RB sighed, feeling his eyes droop a little. 

"Yeah… A little nap would be good I think…" 

He gave one last look at the other three, smiling warmly, before he leant his head back and fully closed his eyes. He let out a long content huff, giving the two in his arms a slight squeeze, as he let his exertions from the day overtake him, and slowly make him drift off. 

Having all the pent up tension, frustrations and stress from the past few weeks finally be washed away was a massive relief. But it, along with all the physical activity he'd done today, did leave him feeling quite exhausted. So with that, and the comforting presence of the other three beside him, RB quickly found himself in a deep, content sleep. 

Rem glanced up as he felt RB's breathing even out, initially refusing to believe that anyone could have fallen asleep  _ that _ quickly… but sure enough, there was his proof, snoozing happily. Rem blinked in surprise, before a warm smile slowly spread across his face. He lowered his head back into RB, letting his own eyes close.

Rocket got up for a moment, reaching towards the end of the bed. He grabbed the folded blanket there, holding one end so it unfurled as he pulled it up. Rem's eyes momentarily opened again as Rocket pulled it up over his back, and he gave Rocket a grateful look before closing them again.

Rex adjusted it to comfortably cover himself on the other side of RB, before turning onto his side, shifting so his back rest against RB.

Rocket smiled affectionately down at the other three in the bed, all comfortably snuggled up against one another… before getting down under the covers himself, moving close to RB, sighing deeply.

Sleep came for them all soon after, and they surrendered to it without a fight. 

\-----

Rocket woke up slowly, a welcome change from the sudden interruptions to his sleep he had been worried were becoming routine. He felt a strong arm still around him, and a hand gently resting on his chest, and smiled slightly without opening his eyes. When he did, he saw what he had expected: RB right beside him and holding him tightly, Rem still on the half-raptor's chest with his arm trailing off to the side and onto Rocket, both still deeply asleep. 

Rocket chuckled softly, shifting to lean more comfortably against RB's arm. 

"Ah, hey, you're up too?"

Rocket tried to glance over to RB's other side at the hushed speaker, but it was impossible to see over both his broad chest and the sleeping man atop it.

"Yep. Feeling well rested though, so I'm not complaining. You?" 

Rex groaned quietly, and Rocket fought back another laugh. "Ugh…  _ Please _ don't ask me how I'm feeling right now. I'll get back to you on that in, I dunno,  _ a day or two." _

"Huh! I don't envy you, kid." 

"Hm… Not even a little?" 

"... Not in the slightest."

"You hesitated…!~"

Rocket could hear the smirk in Rex's voice, and found himself holding back a grin as well.

After a few moments, Rex spoke up again. "... I think I'm gonna go take some ibuprofen or something…"

"You go do that," Rocket said with a snort. He heard the bed springs creak slightly, accompanied by a quiet grunt, as Rex shifted to rise.

But before he’d even got as far as taking the blanket off of him, something stopped him. RB’s arm that had been loosely draped around him suddenly tightened. He stirred slightly at feeling Rex try to move away from him, and let out a high pitched, unconscious whine as he frowned. Suddenly his grip got even tighter, as he pulled Rex closer to his side again, leaning down so his chin rested on top of Rex’s hair as he nuzzled against it with a soft hum.

_ "… Oh my god…" _ Rocket beamed over at where Rex would be if he was visible. "That was…  _ fucking adorable." _

Rex chuckled quietly, and when he spoke again, his happiness was easy to hear in his voice. "Ah, well… Guess that can wait, then… Seems I'm stuck for now."

"You don't seem too unhappy about that!" Rocket smiled as he settled back.

"Eh, I've felt worse! Staying here a few more minutes won't do any harm…"

Rex had nuzzled up against RB in turn as he was pulled in closer, blushing happily. After all… what was a little discomfort compared to being held like this…?

After a few more moments of being contently snuggled together, RB stirred again, with some very quiet muttering. His head tilted, so his cheek rested against Rex’s hair, but then, he frowned. Slowly he started to drift into consciousness, thoughts, feelings and memories being brought to the forefront of his mind, although there was one that seemed to come out on top: how  _ sore _ he felt. 

He took in a sharp breath, shifting a fraction in what little wiggle room he had stuck between the three other men, before he slowly cracked his eyes open. He saw he was in pretty much the same position he’d fallen asleep in, which he was fairly happy about. Who wouldn’t be pleased to wake up in a comfy, warm snuggle pile with three handsome men? 

But as his aching muscles complained at him again, he sighed and moved his head to fall back on the pillow again. 

_ "...Urgh…"  _

"Ah, looks like someone's finally awake!" Rocket reached over to gently rub RB's arm, which was still against him. "Hey there, cutie pie.~ Sleep well?"

RB glanced down at him, his frown lingering a moment with his confusion, before it quickly faded to a smile at seeing Rocket’s cheeky grin. 

"Yeah… Sleeping was fine, though waking up seems to be a bit of a different story…" 

Rex, on his other side, snorted. "I feel ya there buddy, believe me…"

Rocket chuckled. "Oh, that you certainly did, Rexy.~"

_ "Ha, ha." _

RB turned his face to look at Rex, a slightly sheepish grin growing on is face. 

"Heh… Sorry bud. Though at least we can suffer in solidarity." 

Rex's unamused look at Rocket's comment quickly changed to a smile as he looked up at RB. "Eh, this is nothing I didn't sign up for. I'm sure the three of us will manage to cope!" He nods at the still-unconscious man atop RB as he speaks.

"Ah, speaking of…" Rocket smirks slightly. "I did warn you about letting him get his arms around you… I think you're going to be stuck here for a good long time, big guy, unless you're willing to deal with the unbridled grumpiness that is  _ 'morning after' _ Rem." 

RB quirked an eyebrow up at Rocket, then looked down at the content, blissfully unaware Rem asleep on his chest. He smiled at him warmly, and slowly moved his stiff, still half asleep, arms away from Rocket and Rex to rest his hands on top of the blanket on Rem’s back. 

"Well… I suppose I’ll just have to stay trapped here a little while longer then." 

Rex chuckled quietly. "Good luck with that."

Rocket thought for a moment. "While you're down, RB, we could whip up something to eat? 'Cause I don't know about you, but I'm starving." 

He paused for a minute in thought, before he realized that yeah, he was actually quite hungry too. 

"I could definitely go for something to eat. Can only imagine how much energy we burned earlier… Although, are you two gonna be alright making something by yourselves? Or am I gonna have to come rescue you when you burn down the kitchen?" He said, quirking his grin and eyebrows in a teasing manner. 

"Hey, I'm sure we can manage!... Maybe." Rex frowned. "... I mean… If you don't mind frozen dinners…?" 

"We are  _ not _ making a frozen dinner today. We'll, uh… figure something out?" 

Chuckling, RB shook his head. 

"I’m sure you will. And as long as it has some meat in there somewhere and isn’t burnt to a crisp, I’ll certainly be happy with it. If in doubt, just go with an omelette or something. Chucking eggs and whatever other stuff you want in a pan shouldn’t be  _ too _ taxing for the pair of you." 

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Roarsome." Rex grinned, sitting up. "I think I got an idea of what to make though. It's easy enough, and I'm sure we could make enough for four big appetites!"

Rocket sat up as well, rolling his shoulder. "Well, if we're cooking in bulk, I guess we'd better go get started! You sure you'll be fine in here, RB?" 

RB glanced from him and down to Rem, still somehow happily asleep despite their conversation going on. He smirked, idly rubbing a hand across Rem’s back as he briefly faced Rocket again. 

"Oh, I think I’ll be alright… Besides…" 

He turned back, noting Rem move a little in his sleep to hug him a little tighter. 

"Not like I have much of a choice anyway." 

Rocket smiled gently down at them, nodding. "Ah, fair enough. We'll let you know when dinner's ready if he's not up by then." 

Rex groaned quietly as he stood, grimacing and stretching out his back. "Hmph… Ah, yeah, don't worry RB, we'll come back and rescue ya."

RB huffed in amusement as he leant back and settled into the pillows again as he watched the other two move about the room. 

"Well then, I guess I’ll await the return of my valiant heroes~!" He chuckled.

Rocket laughed as well, shaking his head slightly. He finished pulling on his black sleeveless shirt, not bothering to button it up, before turning back to RB. "Anything for such a lovely damsel as yourself.~" He winked, before lifting a hand in farewell as he walks out of the room.

Rex, snickering, followed close behind him.

RB shook his head as he watched them go, but he soon turned his attention back to the only other person left in the room. He sighed as he looked on at Rem’s peaceful face. Funny to think about how someone as sweet as him would apparently wake up so grumpy if he was woken prematurely. But RB supposed he understood. Waking up all achy was never fun, especially if it wasn’t something you were regularly used to. He himself had gotten quite used to regularly waking up sore after a rigorous workout the day before. It wasn’t exactly the same, no, but RB figured it was close enough. So he was happy to let Rem stave that off with more sleep, especially if that meant more cuddling.

So he closed his eyes and decided to rest for a while longer, quite content exactly where he was.

He even found himself drift off again briefly, for how long he wasn’t sure, but when he woke up again, he heard a loud rumbling come from his stomach... Looked like his hunger had come back with full force. But the only problem was, Rem still seemed fast asleep…

And his  _ ‘rescuers’ _ were nowhere in sight, or his heightened earshot…

He glanced at Rem’s face, gritting his teeth. The others had warned him Rem would be grumpy… but he  _ was _ really hungry… And well, he couldn’t exactly get food whilst he was stuck under Rem, so begrudgingly, he decided to risk it. 

He used one hand resting on his back to gently shake him slightly, as he brought his other to slowly stroke Rem’s hair, trying his best to coax him into consciousness as easily as possible. 

"Hey bud… You awake...?" He asked softly. 

Rem's brow immediately furrowed at the unwelcome disturbance, and he whimpered softly.

_ "Nooooooo…" _

RB did his best to hold back a snort of laughter at that, but fortunately his sympathy for Rem’s situation won out. So in as soft and gentle voice as he could, he tried to wake him up a little more. 

"Sounds like you might be buddy…"

In response, Rem groaned, lifting his head slightly, only to turn and plant it facedown on RB's chest. He grumbled wordlessly in this position for a bit, before huffing unhappily. 

"... Mmmph… Don't wanna…" 

Pausing briefly, RB thought about his next move. Rem was obviously not going to get up very easily… But he was sure he would with enough gentle persuasion. So RB breathed in deep, then let out a sigh that he purposely let turn into a purr, hoping that that added onto his reassuring motions and words of comfort might help speed things up. 

"I know you don’t Sweetheart… Believe me, I was the same earlier. But the other two are making a big dinner for everyone… You hungry at all bud?"

Rem was more or less fully conscious at this point, and although he wasn't happy about it, he begrudgingly let the last few remnants of sleep fall away. Food did sound good… but being separated from RB and getting up did  _ not.  _ Seemed like every inch of him was complaining about being awake, and the urge to join in was strong.

He made a noise somewhat like an imitation of a growl, squeezing RB for a moment. Then he relaxed his grip, lifting his head again, looking up at RB with bleary displeasure. "... Maybe… A little…"

Chuckling at Rem’s almost adorable grumpiness, and his attempt at a growl, RB smiled at him. He reached up and brushed a few errant strands of hair out of the way of Rem’s face, before he moved it to rest against his cheek. 

"Well how about this… We both throw on some pants, then I carry you to the kitchen so we can get some grub? How does that sound to ya?" 

Rem considered this for a moment as he leaned into RB's hand. That did solve both of his problems… he'd neither have to be separated form RB, nor get up. Well. _ Kinda. _ But at least  _ "kinda" _ sounded better than the alternative.

He gave a long-suffering sigh, closing his eyes in a slow blink. "... Hm… Yeah, okay." He shifted, moving to the side slightly, freeing RB from under him. He did grumble quietly as he did, though. 

RB felt a sense of relief as Rem moved, happy that he’d been fairly successful in getting Rem up without him being  _ too _ grumpy, and glad that he finally could move freely again. 

He slowly sat up, his joints creaking and his muscles thoroughly protesting as he let out a groan with a hint of a whine behind it. Then, he stretched out his arms, twisted around to loosen his back, before he finally started scootching towards the edge of the bed. He moved off, his legs wobbling slightly as he stood, until he steadied himself again. It didn’t take him long to find both his and Rem’s pants and underwear, as most of their stuff was still in the general vicinity of the desk. He picked up Rem’s things first and handed them to him, before he himself grabbed his own clothes and quickly put them on.

Rem was much slower putting on his own clothes. In fact, for a moment, he gave up with his pants still around his ankles, laying facedown on the mattress. When he heard RB walking back over to the bed, however, he grunted, reaching down and pulling them up fully without lifting his face from the mattress. "... Done." 

"I can see." He chuckled. 

"Nice job bud! You ready to go get some, hopefully not-burnt, food?" He asked, bending forward slightly to rest a reassuring hand on Rem’s back. 

Rem nodded, lifting himself up off of the mattress, settling back on his knees before turning towards RB. He hesitated only for a moment before lifting his arms slightly, already prepared to wrap them around him.

RB bent forward even more, letting Rem put his arms over RB’s shoulders, as he wrapped one arm around Rem’s back, and moved the other under his butt as he lifted him up. Rem quickly put his legs around RB’s waist, as he adjusted the hold he had on him. Rem felt almost light as a feather to RB, and proved no challenge for his enhanced strength to handle. Once he was happy with how Rem was positioned in his arms, RB slowly turned and made his way out of the room. 

Rem tilted his head, letting it rest on RB's chest, allowing himself an almost imperceptible smile. Yeah, this was okay. He couldn't exactly complain about being carried to a dinner made by his two boyfriends by a gorgeous hunk, after all.

Suddenly how tired and sore he was didn't seem to matter as much.

As he walked through the halls of the Rexcelsior, RB smiled down at Rem. Having him still cuddled up to him in a way, made his own aches fade from his mind slightly. Yeah, he  _ definitely _ wanted some food now, but he still enjoyed being close to someone else as they snuggled against him.

It didn’t take him long (not with his long legs and being driven by growing hunger) to make it to the kitchen, and he walked in with a beaming smile on his face as he took in all the smells of what the other two were cooking.

"Hey guys!"

At the unexpected voice, Rocket glanced up from the pan on the stove in surprise, but it quickly changed to a warm smile when he saw who it was. "Well, if it isn't my two rays of sunshine!!~ You're finally awake!"

Somehow, that was the wrong thing to say. Rem's faint smile immediately vanished. He turned to give Rocket his best stormy glare, before hiding his face against RB again.

Rex chuckled at that, shaking his head. "Oops. Well, at least he's up! That in and of itself is a miracle." He grinned up at RB, his brows raised slightly. "I'm sure you can already smell what we decided to make!" 

Rocket hummed happily in agreement, gesturing proudly to a ceramic bowl on the counter, filled with cooked ground meat, which seemed to be the source of the delicious smell. "Build your own tacos!!! Rex's idea!! We haven't quite finished cooking up all of the meat yet, and haven't taken out the toppings, but we're nearly done!" 

Rex nodded proudly, crossing his arms. "Feel free to have a seat while we finish up."

"Sounds great!" 

RB smiled brightly and gave Rem a slight squeeze as he walked over and sat down in one of the chairs. It creaked slightly from both his and Rem's weight on it, but as it was the one he and the others had custom built for him, so he didn't have to squeeze on one of the comparatively small ones, it held up just fine. So he sat with Rem in his lap, still grumpy, but at least a bit happy at still being held, as he took in all the enticing smells of the food being made.

Rem shifted slightly as RB sat, so he was settled more comfortably against him. A combination of factors, the last of which the delicious smell that filled the room, had led to him being more or less fully awake at this point. He even found that his bad mood was already fading. Even so, he wasn't about to give up being held by his strong, cuddly, loveable dinoman.

Rem sighed softly, nuzzling RB's shoulder with his cheek. 

RB rested a hand low on Rem's back as he used his other to pat Rem between his shoulder blades. Then he lowered both to rest over each other on Rem's waist as he hugged him gently, and looked up to face the others. 

"That really is smelling good fellas, I can already tell it's gonna be delicious. How's it coming anyway?" 

"Oh, it's coming along great," Rocket affirmed, while Rex rummaged through the fridge for toppings. "I mean, I did have the heat a bit too high at first…" He gestured to his other side, where a smaller bowl of charred meat sat. "... But even so, there's more than enough that's cooked right!" 

RB smirked at him.

"Ah. So  _ that  _ was the hint of burntness I could smell! Though why didn't you throw it away?" 

Rocket tilted his head, giving an amused frown, as if the answer should have been obvious. "Because it's for--" He paused, grinning at the doorway, as a distant rumble was suddenly brought to their attention. "Ah, speak of the devils…"

With a cacophony of excited screeches, a small crowd of raptors suddenly flooded into the room, each one clamoring to get close to the stove. Rocket, overwhelmed but amused, tried to calm them down to no avail. Their voices all overlapped as they tried speaking all at once. 

[That smells delicious!!] 

[ _ You _ made this???] 

[You guys slept through the whole day!!!]

[Can I try some?] 

[Move over! Move over!!] 

One of the raptors unable to get anywhere near Rocket, settled near the table, looking disappointed. When she glanced over at RB, however, her gaze lingered, brows shooting upwards. [... RB? What are you doing with Leader Rem like that?]

RB's eyes widened as he glanced down at Rem briefly, before he looked up and shrugged casually. 

"Eh, he wasn't feeling great, so I carried him here. No biggie." 

She gave a small, amused nod. [... Fair enough.] She turned back to the chaos with a knowing smile. Well, if he wasn't saying anything on his own, she decided it best not to mention the fact that their scents were all over one another.

"--small bowl! The SMALL bowl! There's not gonna be enough for everyone!!" Rocket was protesting, shoving eager snouts away from the stove and countertop. "I'm not  _ that _ bad of a cook, that stuff is all for  _ us!!"  _

Immediately RB looked over to them all, his eyes going thin and slitty as he frowned. Unamused at the prospect of his and the others' dinner being stolen by a number of pesky, persistent raptors, RB let out a sudden short roar. Everyone's attention was drawn to him in an instant as all the raptors fell silent, and he felt Rem jerk in surprise in his arms. 

He looked over them all, growing quietly as he spoke in irritated snarls and huffs. 

_ "You all heard Rocket. That's  _ ** _our_ ** _ food. You've got some over there. Now go divvy it up between you, and if anyone tries to get at our stuff again, you'll have to answer to  _ ** _me._ ** _ Got it??"  _

The raptors were all stunned into silence for a moment. Then one of them nodded meekly. [Yes, Leader RB, we're sorry…]

All of the raptors then quickly backed off with the smaller bowl, retreating to a space cleared of furniture specifically for them, speaking in much calmer and quieter tones as they worked on dividing it up. 

Rocket gave RB a look of jealous respect. "... Nice."

With a shrug and a smug grin, RB looked over at Rocket, his eyes dilating and going wide again as his expression softened. 

"Thanks. I've found talking in raptor seems to grab their attention more. Though admittedly, even  _ that _ doesn't always work." He chuckled. 

"But even  _ they _ know better than to get between a hungry half-raptor and his dinner!" He said with a wry smirk of amusement. 

"Not just raptors…  _ anyone _ with half a brain cell would know better than that!" Rex laughed, setting down an armful of food on the counter, now clear of dinosaurs. 

Rem giggled, sitting up slightly on RB's lap now, though still leaning against him. "Oh definitely. If I didn't know how sweet he was, I'd be  _ very _ intimidated."

RB huffed at him, raising a hand to playfully ruffle his hair. 

"Don't be fooled bud. I'm only sweet cause I like you all. But even  _ cutie pies _ like you are only allowed to keep me from my food for so long." He teased, adding a short playful growl at the end. 

Rem blushed slightly, sticking out his tongue as he reached up to "fix" his hair. At this point, it was an impossible task.

Rocket chuckled as he carefully separated the grease from the pan, letting it drain into a nearby jar. "Well, fortunately, your wait is finally over!" He emptied the last of the meat into the large bowl, before standing back. "I have no idea how many serving sizes this is. But here's to hoping we won't have too many leftovers…"

"Something tells me that won't be a problem…" Rex said with a grin, winking at RB as he grabbed a plate. 

"You got that fucking right!" He laughed. 

"Takes a lot of food to keep up all this muscle!" He said, proudly flexing his arm with a wink down at Rem in particular.

"Especially when you use up a lot of energy." He shrugged.

Rem immediately flushed deep red, wide eyes flicking between RB's seriously impressive bicep and his smug grin. "... Y-yeah, makes sense…" he muttered quietly, hands squeezing into fists in his lap. 

"Okay you two, quit goofing around and come load up your tacos!" Rocket scolded, waving a plate. "You just got outta the bedroom, stay on that track and Rem's gonna wanna go right back in again!" 

"You shush!!!" A scandalized Rem threw a fork at Rocket from the table, which he expertly blocked with his plate, laughing.

"Hey, you guys break anything, you're gonna be stuck cleaning it while RB and I get dinner to ourselves!" Rex snorted, moving over to the toppings. 

Chuckling, RB gave Rem’s side a pat. 

"You gonna get up so we can get some food bud?" 

Rem, still pouting, nodded, sliding off of RB's lap. His hunger could no longer be denied… they'd slept through lunch after all, and that was unthinkable! He grabbed a plate as well, glaring at a snickering Rocket as he fell in line behind him. 

RB stood, stretching again as he rose to his full height and flicked his tail behind him. He also grabbed a plate, and waited patiently, all the while eyeing up the food with wide, eager eyes. 

The line moved quickly, and soon they were all seated at the table. Rem had taken three, Rocket and Rex four each, and RB…  _ six… _ As a  _ start. _

They all tucked in quite quickly, RB in particular hungrily demolishing his (mostly meat) tacos at a rapid pace. Rocket glanced over at him, grinning in surprised amusement as RB finished off his fifth taco, whilst he himself was still working on his third. 

"So… I take it that they're good?"

Although the question hadn't been posed to him, Rem hummed in confirmation as he bit into his second. 

RB took a large bite out of his sixth taco, glancing at Rocket with as much of a smile he could manage with his mouth full. 

_ "Yuh huh." _ He mumbled, before he swallowed most of it in one go. 

"They're  _ real good." _ He grinned, speaking much more clearly this time. 

Rocket exchanged a grin with Rex at RB and Rem's praise. Yeah, they  _ had _ done a good job, hadn't they?

Rocket glanced over at the corner of the room. The raptors had polished off their portion, and were chattering happily among themselves. No complaints from them, either, and they'd only had the scraps!

As Rocket looked at them, however, he had a sudden thought. One so obvious that it seemed quite stupid that he had ever forgotten it!

"... Hey RB…?" He paused, waiting to be sure he has RB's attention. "How  _ are _ you feeling, anyway?" 

RB blinked at him, and paused with his taco halfway to his mouth, before he slowly lowered it and thought. 

Obviously he was feeling sore, but he knew that wasn't what Rocket was getting at. A little hesitantly, he tried taking a deep sniff to see what would happen, and what he found surprised him. Mostly the kitchen still heavily smelt of meat, spices, and all the other strong scents Rex and Rocket had been cooking with. But hidden among that was that one scent that had become so annoying recently, although he noticed something was quite different about it. 

It was nowhere near as strong as before, and it seemed to smell a little differently too. Almost… sweeter? He supposed. He wasn't quite sure. But whatever it was about it, the most important thing was it didn't seem to be affecting him at all. 

"I feel alright actually. I don't want to say anything too soon, but… I think it might have worked…?" 

Rocket nodded in satisfaction, quirking a brow and grinning as he leaned back in his chair. "Good to know."

Rex chuckled. "I mean, based on your reactions the past few weeks… if it didn't work, I think you'd  _ know."  _

"But what if it wears off? Like when we went to the café?" Rem looked at RB with mild concern.

"There's a difference between just letting the scent clear out of his head for a bit, and this, buddy." Rocket tilted his head back at the raptors still huddled together. "We got a room full of the offenders right here… not to mention, you know,  _ ourselves. _ If this doesn't set RB off, then I'm pretty damn sure it worked!"

RB nodded as he glanced between Rocket and Rem. 

"That's a damn good point Rocket. This is pretty much as potent a situation as you could get, and I feel perfectly fine. That dumb scent is barely there anymore, and it doesn't seem to be doing anything either." He shrugged.

"Well then… mission accomplished, I guess." Rex grinned broadly, winking at RB. "No need to thank us, it was  _ our pleasure." _

Rocket snorted, rolling his eyes. "What I'm sure he meant is… Glad we could help ya, buddy." 

Rem, blushing slightly, nodded down at his plate with a small smile.

RB beamed warmly at the others. 

"Thanks guys… And, I really do mean that. It's nice to not have to deal with the hassle of this situation anymore." 

"Hey, don't sweat it." Rocket propped himself up on his hand, elbow resting on the table, and returned RB's smile. "… And, you know… You ever need anything after this, feel free to let us know." He gave a sly wink, lifting one brow slightly.

Blushing slightly, RB grinned, quirking one of his eyebrows up as well. 

"I'll be sure to take you up on that if I do…" 

Chuckling softly, Rocket returned to his meal, seemingly oblivious to everyone else's red faces. Well… to be fair, they had been thinking the same thing as him… But they followed his lead and focused on finishing the last of their food.

As RB picked up his empty plate and walked over to the sink, he caught a faint whiff of something unpleasant. And as he took a look and a sniff downward, he realized that smell was coming from himself. So after he placed his plate in the sink, he turned to the others and grimaced at himself. 

"Yeesh. I think I could do with a shower…" 

There was a beat of silence. 

"… You know, I think I could too…~"

Rem and Rocket both turned to Rex, eyebrows raised, easily picking up on his tone.

Rex, for his part, stood casually and brought over his plate as well, smirking up at RB as he stood beside him.

RB froze at that, blushing hard as he stared down at Rex. He opened his mouth, then closed it again as he thought. He glanced over at Rem and Rocket, noting their surprised but expectant expressions. He then looked back at Rex, stalling for a long moment, before he tried for a wry smile. 

"Well… I suppose after what we got up to earlier, we could probably…  _ all _ do with one…?" 

"... I think that's a safe bet.~" Rocket handed his plate to Rex from where he now stood beside him, grinning. RB felt a gentle hand on his back as Rem delicately leaned over from his other side to place his dish in the sink. 

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea…!" 

Looking down over all of them, RB chuckled, a little nervously, but with more excited anticipation. 

"So… we should probably go get cleaned up I suppose...?"

The trio below him all exchanged a glance, wearing almost identical sly grins.

"We couldn't agree more, buddy…"

**Author's Note:**

> The Rex Squad has a blog!  
https://asktherexsquad.tumblr.com/


End file.
